Drømmen
by AiramS
Summary: Cathleen, en almindelig teenager fra vores verden, opdager at hun gennem sine drømme kan rejse ind i en anden verden. En anden verden med et magisk og hæsligt uhyre, der er fast besluttet på at gøre hende til sin brud - om han så må bruge tvang.
1. Kulde

**Cathleen POV**

En studerende låner 50.000 kr. til etablering i en lejlighed. Renten er 2,8 % p.a., og den studerende kan betale 10.000 kr. om året. Hvor mange år tager det at afvikle lånet?

Jeg kiggede træt ned på opgaven, mens jeg inderligt ønskede den ville lave sig selv. Den var lidt over midnat, jeg lå i min seng med mine matematiklektier spredt ud på min hovedpude. Jeg var iklædt mit sommernattøj, til trods for at det var midt i januar. Med varmen på, og dynen godt over hovedet havde jeg ikke noget problem med at holde varmen. Til gengæld kunne varmen ikke hjælpe mig med at lave mine matematiklektier. Jeg kiggede træt ned igen og pustede irriteret håret væk fra mine øjne, som det faldt ned og dækkede min synsvinkel. Jeg havde piftet mit lange, lyse, leverpostejfarvede hår op med adskillige lyse og mørke striber, men kunne ikke gøre noget ved mine øjne, der havde en kedelig mørkeblå farve med grå stænk i.

Jeg vendte med en kraftanstrengelse tilbage til opgaven. Først ville jeg regne ud hvor meget lånet ville blive efter et år, og så ville jeg minus med de 10.000, før jeg ville…

Jeg lagde kun halvt mærke til det, da blyanten faldt ud af hånden på mig og mit hoved faldt ned på mit matematikhæfte.

_Kulde. _

_Det var det første, jeg lagde mærke til. Den ramte mig som et slag mod hele kroppen. Iskoldt. Jeg gispede og åbnede øjnene med et sæt og kiggede mig forvirret omkring. Hvorfor var alt hvidt? Jeg blinkede forvirret. Hvor var min seng? Mit værelse? Mine matematikopgaver? _

_Jeg indså, at det var sne, der dækkede jorden omkring mig og farvede alting hvidt. Både jorden og alle grenene på træerne, der omgav mig. Og hvorfor var jeg omringet af træer?_

_Jeg satte mig op, rystende af kulde, og prøvede at forstå hvad det var der skete. _

_Hvorfor var jeg midt ude i en skov klokken lort om natten? _

_Så ramte et specielt koldt vindstød mig, og jeg besluttede, at det kunne være lige meget. Jeg måtte bare væk, før jeg frøs til døde. Jeg begyndte med rystende ben at gå fremad, mens jeg prøvede at huske, hvad det var jeg havde lært om overlevelse. Var det ikke et eller andet med at man kunne bruge stjernerne som et kompas? Jeg kiggede op, men kunne ikke finde nogen stjerner på den mørke himmel. I stedet begyndte jeg at gå i månens retning. Det var også ret lige meget hvilken retning var nord, så længe jeg i det mindste var sikker på, at jeg ikke gik i ring. Som minutterne gik, blev mine rystelser stærkere, mens jeg kæmpede mig igennem sneen. Mine bare fødder og hænder skiftede farve til blå, og tårerne begyndte at løbe ned ad kinderne på mig. Jeg ville dø, det var jeg sikker på. Sådan en kulde var umulig at overleve, og skoven blev bare ved og ved i det uendelige._

_Hulkende faldt jeg ned på mine knæ. Der var så koldt, og jeg var så træt, selvom jeg kun havde gået i nogle minutter. Jeg ville ikke dø, men bare tanken om at rejse mig op og gå videre fik mig i stedet til at falde helt om i sneen._

_Jeg ved ikke, hvor lang tid jeg lå og hulkede ned i sneen. Måske var det et spørgsmål om sekunder eller måske om minutter. Min krop ville ikke lystre mig, da jeg beordrede de til at rejse sig op. Den lå bare skælvene i sneen. Rystelserne var ikke så kraftige længere, hvilket gjorde mig rædselsslagen. Var det ikke noget med, at det betød, at min indre varme var ved at forsvinde eller sådan noget._

_Jeg. Ville. Ikke. Dø._

"_Er det ikke et lidt for koldt outfit, smukke, hvis man tænker på vejret?"_

_Med en enorm anstrengelse kiggede jeg op. En kutteklædt mand stod foran mig, og selvom hans ansigt lå fuldstændig i skygge, kunne jeg mærke, at han så på mig. Tanken om, at der faktisk var en god chance for at blive reddet, gav mig nogen af mine kræfter igen. Jeg fik kæmpet mig op på knæ med armene slået omkring kroppen i et desperat forsøg på at holde varmen. Den fremmede mand betragtede mig stadig, og jeg kunne tydeligt føle hans blik vandre over min krop. Pludselig gik det op for mig, at jeg var halvnøgen, og jeg rødmede. Det var jo latterligt! For sekunder siden havde jeg været overbevidst om, at jeg skulle dø, og nu irriterede det mig, at jeg ikke var passende klædt på!_

_Manden begyndte langsomt at binde sin kappe op, mens han betragtede mig eftertænksomt. Jeg stirrede ind i det mørke, der skjulte hans ansigt og ønskede, at jeg kunne få øjenkontakt med ham. Så tog han sin kappe af, og jeg fortrød omgående mit ønske. _

_Jeg følte mit blod fryse til is i mine årer, mit hjerte stoppe med at slå, og mit åndedræt sidde fast i halsen på mig, mens jeg for første gang så den fremmedes ansigt._

_Det første, jeg lagde mærke til var øjnene. To glødende kulstykker, der stadig betragtede mig med et fascineret glimt. Huden havde en skinnende bronzeagtig kulør med et sort mønster på, lidt ligesom store tatoveringer. Tænderne var lige og hvide, og ville have været pæne, hvis det ikke var på grund af hugtænderne, der glimtede i måneskæret, da han… den… sendte mig et skævt smil. Dens hår var sort og med bronzeagtige striber igennem det, og med to katteører, der stak ud foroven. Det var først nu, at jeg lagde mærke til dens sorte kattehale, der drilagtigt slog ud i luften._

_Alt i alt var skabningen uden tvivl langt særere at se på, end nogen af de mennesker jeg nogensinde havde set i metroen._

"_Vil du ikke have den, smukke?" spurgte den muntert. Af uforklarlige årsager bemærkede jeg, at den havde en usædvanlig flot stemme. En stemme man kunne lytte på i timevis. Det var først nu, jeg lagde mærke til, at den rakte kappen ud mod mig. _

_Jeg kom langsomt på benene, splittet i to. På den ene side ville jeg meget gerne have den varme, som kappen kunne tilbyde mig. Uden den ville jeg uden tvivl dø. På den anden side ville jeg gerne så langt væk fra dette monster som muligt. _

_Jeg rakte en skælvende hånd ud og tog imod den. Det gav et ryk i mig, da dens brændende fingre strejfede mine. Det var først, da jeg havde hevet kappen til mig, at jeg indså, at det ikke var dens fingre, der var unaturligt varme. Det var mine fingre, der var alt, alt for kolde. _

_Med fumlende fingre prøvede jeg at få kappen omkring mine skuldre, men mine fingre var at for stive af kulde til at ville reagere. Før jeg vidste af det, gik skabningen pludselig det ene skridt frem, der adskilte os, og lagde selv kappen omkring mine skuldre. Kappen, der stadig indeholdt al hans kropsvarme, varmede mig i sådan en grad, at jeg ikke engang prøvede at flygte fra væsenet. Hele min krop kunne ikke tænke på andet end den befriende varme, der pludselig omgav mig. Jeg samlede den med rystende fingre foran og så op på skabningen foran mig._

"_Hvad er du?" spurgte jeg hviskende, ligeligt fordelt mellem frygt og fascination. Jeg kunne utroligt nok ikke lade være med at overveje, hvordan det mon ville føles at røre de katteører. _

"_Jeg hedder Marak. Marak Glødøje for at være helt nøjagtig."_

_Jeg slikkede nervøst mine tørre læber. Hvad havde jeg gang i, stå og hyggesludre med et monster?_

"_Det var ikke det, jeg spurgte efter. Jeg sagde hvad, ikke hvem."_

_Skabningen betragtede mig målløst et par sekunder, inden den pludselig lagde hovedet tilbage og lo. Dens latter var også smuk. Hæs og melodiøs på én gang. _

"_Jeg er en varyl," sagde den og sendte mig et skævt smil, der sendte et jag af angst ned igennem min rygsøjle. De hugtænder!_

_Jeg sank. "Og hvad er en varyl?"_

_Skabningen betragtede mig med muntre – og glødende! – øjne, inden den sendte mig endnu et bredt smil. "Tja, denne varyl er en skabning, der helst ikke ser dig stå her og fryse ihjel." Før jeg vidste af det, havde den pludselig bogstaveligt talt skrabet benene væk under mig og holdt mig, i brudestil, i dens arme._

_Jeg udstødte et halvkvalt skrig af angst og skulle til at flygte, men kunne alligevel ikke få mig selv til det. Den var bare så varm! Selvom dens tykke uldkappe var langt bedre end mit tynde sommertøj, var det ikke helt nok til at få mine rystelser til at forsvinde. Før jeg kunne nå at beslutte, at jeg alligevel ville flytte, begyndte den først at gå og så løbe af sted med mig i sine arme. Den så ikke ud til at have det mindste problem med de halvtreds kilo i dens arme, mens den løb overraskende hurtigt igennem skoven. Ikke så meget som én gren ramte mig, og dens vejrtrækning var støt og rolig. _

"_Hvad hedder du, smukke?" spurgte den._

_Ordene chokerede mig, fordi de var så… normale. Alt for dagligdags til at blive brugt af en mystisk og uhyggelig skabning, der løb af sted igennem en snedækket skov, der var dukket op ud i det blå, med mig i dens arme. Okay, godt nok var det de færreste fremmede, der bare uden videre gav mig et kælenavn som smukke, men alligevel._

"_Har du ikke tænkt dig at svare, smukke?" Af en eller anden grund lød det til at more den. _

"_Cathleen."_

_Han så overrasket ned på mig, som om han slet ikke havde forventet et svar. Så revnede hans ansigt i et bredt grin. "Et smukt navn til en smuk pige," lo han drillende. _

_Ikke helt sikker på om han gjorde nar af mig, besluttede jeg mig for ikke at svare. Efter få minutters løb satte han farten ned, og i den tro at han endelig var blevet træt, prøvede jeg at komme ned, hvilket fik ham til at stramme grebet om mig._

"_Vi er der nu," forklarede han, før der kunne nå at gå panik i mig over, at han ikke ville give slip. Så begyndte jeg at overveje, hvor 'der' egentlig var._

"_Er hvor?"_

_Svaret fik jeg, da han afslappet slentrede ind i en lysning, stadig med mig i armene. En gruppe skabninger, der alle var indhyllet i den samme slags kappe, som jeg for øjeblikket var pakket ind i, stirrede alle sammen chokerede op, da Marak trådte ind med mig presset så tæt op af hans bryst, at jeg kunne høre hans hjerteslag, der var foruroligende langsomme._

"_Hvem i alverden er det?" spurgte en kvindestemme og gik forbløffet nærmere. Hun var omkring en meter høj, og den ene hånd, der stak ud af kappens ærme, var mørkegrøn og havde hæslige brækfarvede kløer. Jeg gøs, og først nu lagde jeg mørke til, at manden, Marak, også havde kløer. Hans var bare sorte og ikke så lidt mere appetitvækkende end kvindens._

_Marak bar mig over til bålet, som nogen havde tændt i midten af lysningen, og satte mig ned, inden hans sank ned ved siden af mig. "Jeg fandt skønheden her rystende af kulde ude i skoven. Halvnøgen."_

_Jeg rødmede, irriteret over at han behøvede at få den detalje med._

"_Hvorfor var du for resten halvnøgen, smukke?" tilføjede han og drejede ansigtet mod mig._

_Mit hjerte hamrede af skræk, da han rettede de glødende øjne mod mine, men jeg tog mig ved en kraftanstrengelse sammen og kiggede ind i dem, mens jeg spurgte mig selv hvad helvede jeg havde gang i. "Mit vintertøj er til vask," svarede jeg sarkastisk, og Marak stirrede et øjeblik fuldstændig perpleks på mig, inden han lagde hovedet tilbage og lo højt._

"_Er hun ikke fantastisk?" spurgte han glædestrålende de andre. "Der er kun gået nogle minutter, og hun svarer mig allerede igen!" Han sendte mig et blik, der kun kunne beskrives som stolt. Jeg ignorerede ham og krøb tættere på ilden. Efterhånden var kulden ikke andet end et ubehageligt minde. Jeg skævede til de andre kutteklædte, der alle stod og betragtede mig så intenst, at jeg rent faktisk kunne føle deres blikke på mig. Pludselig var jeg dybt taknemmelig for Maraks kappe for andre grunde end varmen._

"_Har du fået varmen nu, smukke?" Marak sendte mig et drillende smil._

_Jeg gøs let ved synet af ilden, der gav genskær i hans hugtænder, og nikkede kort._

"_Fint, så burde vi også til at tage af sted nu. Jeg vil helst være færdig med ceremonien, inden jeg bliver alt for træt. Er du klar, smukke?"_

"_Klar til hvad?" spurgte jeg, forvirret over hans ord. Hvad var det for en ceremoni, han talte om?_

"_Klar til at tage af sted selvfølgelig." Han lo, og jeg havde på fornemmelsen, at han lo af mig. Jeg rødmede let ved at stille sådan et dumt spørgsmål, men ville ikke give op så let._

"_Hvor skal vi hen?" spurgte jeg forvirret._

_Marak tøvede let, og hans øjne fik et eftertænksomt udtryk, mens han gjorde tegn til en af de andre, der omgående kom gående med en hest. Så lo han igen. "Hjem," sagde han med et skævt smil._

_Jeg var så overrasket over hesten, at jeg først ikke hørte, hvad han sagde. Han forventede vel forhåbentligt ikke, at jeg satte mig op på den? Jeg var i hvert fald ikke en hestepige. Desuden hvem red på heste nu om dage? Jeg havde været så optaget over hans udseende indtil nu, at jeg først nu lagde mærke til hans tøj. Sorte støvler, sorte, posede bukser og en sort skjorte. Sort klædte ham virkelig. Pludselig indså jeg, hvad jeg sad og tænkte. Jeg måtte virkelig være gal! Hvem tænkte på farvetoner til et monster? Alligevel kunne jeg ikke lade være med at tænke, at det stod godt til hans sorte hår og de underlige, sorte mønstre på hans hud. Jeg skyndte mig at tvinge tankerne videre. Det var pinligt, selv når det kun var mig, der kunne høre det._

_Han havde ikke vanter eller en hue på, men trods vejret så han ikke ud til at fryse, som han stod der og betragtede mig med et lille, overbærende smil. Det gik pludseligt op for mig, at han forventede et svar._

"_Øh, dit hjem eller mit?"_

_Han smilede afslappet, næsten som om han havde forventet spørgsmålet. "Dit, smukke," sagde han og lo, som om det var en intern joke. Hvilket det nok også måtte være. Halvdelen af de andre skikkelser omkring bålet var i hvert fald ved at falde om af grin._

_Med en fornemmelse af at være til grin, lagde jeg bestemt armene over kors. "Hvordan ved du, hvor jeg bor?"_

_Han tøvede kort, og jeg var i et øjeblik overbevidst om, at jeg for en gang skyld havde overrasket ham. Så smilede han drillende. "For øjeblikket?" Igen latteren over denne her joke, som jeg ikke forstod. "Nej, smukke, men jeg regnede med, at du kunne vise mig vej?"_

_Nu var det min tur til at tøve. Hvad skulle jeg fortælle ham? At jeg ikke havde nogen anelse om, hvor mit hjem var? At jeg havde ligget i min seng og lavet matematiklektier i det ene øjeblik, og i det næste gik jeg rundt i denne her underlige skov, der var fyldt med mærkelige væsener? Jeg mærkede skrækken gribe mig, da jeg indså, at jeg ikke havde nogen anelse om, hvordan jeg kom hjem. Jeg fik øjeblikkeligt en klump i halsen og var på nippet til at græde, men jeg havde ikke lyst til at ydmyge mig selv yderligere, og skød tanken fra mig. En ting var nu sikkert: Jeg kunne ikke fortælle Marak, hvad vej hjem var._

"_Nej, ellers tak," sagde jeg høfligt, mens jeg prøvede at lade være med at tænke på, at det var et monster, jeg talte til. Okay, i hvert fald et umenneske. "Men hvis I kunne fortælle mig, hvordan jeg kom ud af denne skov, ville det være fint. Jeg finder bare et motel eller noget." _

_Selvom jeg godt nok ikke havde penge til at betale for det motel._

_Smilet forsvandt fra Maraks øjne fra det ene øjeblik til det andet, og jeg blev pludselig rædselsslagen for ham. Jeg mener, jeg havde været bange for ham hele tiden, men ikke så meget. Når de glødende øjne ikke lyste af munterhed så de endnu uhyggeligere ud._

"_Hvad er der galt, smukke? Bange for det uhyggelige monster?" spurgte han hånligt. Han bøjede sig frem, så hans skræmmende øjne kun var få centimeter væk fra mine. Jeg hev besværet efter vejret, men mine ben ville ikke lystre mig, da jeg beordrede dem til at stikke af. "Hvad er du helt nøjagtig bange for, at jeg vil gøre ved dig?" fortsatte han uden at hans øjne på noget tidspunkt forlod mine. Jeg begyndte at håbe desperat, at han ville blinke. Det var, som om de øjne kunne se direkte ind i min sjæl. Og ikke på den der romantiske måde nogen snakker om._

_Det blev mig, der slog øjnene ned. "Selv om du ikke var… jeg mener, selvom du var et menneske, ville jeg stadig ikke have fulgt med dig."_

"_Du var ved at sige, selvom du ikke var et uhyggeligt monster, var du ikke?" spurgte Marak køligt. Så rettede han sig pludseligt op og lo, hvilket i sig selv var så overraskende, at jeg uvilkårligt så op på ham igen. "Nå, jeg er vist også lidt dobbeltmoralsk nu," lo han. "Min knap så dybfølte undskyldning. Men ser du, så længe jeg ikke ved, hvor du bor, kan jeg ikke bare lade dig gå, smukke." Han sendte mig et halvt muntert, halvt beklagende smil._

"_Hvad mener du?" hviskede jeg hæst. Jeg var overhovedet ikke glad for, hvor denne samtale førte hen. Mit hjerte hamrede i mit bryst, mens jeg overvejede alt det forfærdelige, han kunne gøre ved mig. Voldtage mig. Myrde mig. Spise mig._

"_Hvis jeg ikke ved, hvor du er, vil jeg ligesom få lidt problemer med at finde dig smukke," forklarede han med et smil og satte sig på hug, så vi var på øjenhøjde. "Derfor bliver jeg nødt til at tage dig nu, før du forsvinder ligeså pludseligt, som du dukkede op til at starte med."_

"_Tage mig hvorhen?" hviskede jeg så lavt, at jeg ikke engang selv kunne høre det, men han så ikke ud til at have problemer._

"_Hjem til mit kongerige, smukke. Som min brud."_


	2. Mareridt

**Kapitel 2 – Monster / Vrede & Frygt / Mareridt**

Cathleen POV

_Min hjerne lukkede bogstaveligt talt ned i flere sekunder, mens jeg prøvede at fatte, hvad han havde sagt. Han måtte da joke, ikke? Et enkelt blik i de glødende øjne gav mig svaret. Han var et hundrede procent seriøs. Så sank det endelig ind._

"_Nej!" skreg jeg rædselsslagen og uden at tænke over det rev jeg det første våben til mig, som jeg kunne få fat i, og kylede det efter ham. Det var et glødende stykke træ, men jeg lagde knap nok mærke til smerten, da jeg sprang på benene og spurtede væk fra lysningen. Et sted i det fjerne hørte jeg Maraks overraskede råb, men for øjeblikket havde jeg kun én tanke i hovedet. Jeg måtte væk. Nu._

_Rædselsslagen hørte jeg Maraks skridt bag mig komme nærmere. Jeg huskede, hvor hurtigt han havde løbet igennem skoven selv med mig i sine arme, og indså at han ville indhente mig inden for et halvt minut. I stedet standsede jeg brat og vendte mig om, så jeg i det mindste kunne stå ansigt til ansigt med min modstander. _

_Marak havde indhentet mig, endnu før jeg helt havde fået pusten igen. Hans øjne glødede endnu tydeligere end sædvanlig, hans lange hale slog rasende ud i luften, og hans læber var trukket tilbage, så man tydeligt kunne se hans hugtænder, som han havde bidt rasende sammen. Som et vildt dyr, der gjorde klar til at angribe. Han lignede det, han var. Et uhyre._

"_Jeg må indrømme, at du overraskede mig der," sagde han koldt og holdt sin ene hånd op. Hånden og meget af underarmen var dækket af et ret grimt brandsår, og ubevidst kiggede jeg ned på min egen forbrændte hånd, inden jeg hurtigt kiggede væk igen. Den var ikke noget kønt syn._

_Da jeg kiggede op på Marak igen, var hans ansigtsudtryk til min overraskelse fuldstændigt forandret, mens han betragtede min hånd. Han så ikke længere rasende ud. Hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre, ville jeg faktisk sige, at han så… bekymret ud._

"_Og jeg må nok også tilstå, at jeg ikke bliver overrasket ret tit, smukke," tilføjede han i et langt venligere tonefald. Nu var hans stemme igen, som jeg huskede den. Blød og melodiøs, men med en hæs undertone. Smuk. Nok det eneste smukke ved ham, tilføjede jeg i tankerne._

"_En gang skal jo være den første," mumlede jeg, mens jeg så mig omkring. Til højre for mig var der adskillige store buske fyldt med frygtindgydende torne. Der var et lille hul i et af dem, kun et par skidt fra hvor jeg stod. Et hul, der lige akkurat var stort nok til mig, men som Marak aldrig ville kunne komme igennem. I hvert fald ikke uden at rive sig selv til blods. Jeg spændte musklerne og gjorde mig klar til at tage chancen, da buskene selv pludselig reagerede, som om de havde læst mine tanker. De begyndte at vokse med en overnaturlig fart, og inden jeg så meget som havde nået at blinke, var hullet fuldstændig dækket af tornfyldte grene. Tornene så endda endnu større og spidsere ud end på resten af busken._

"_Det ville jeg ikke gøre, hvis jeg var dig, smukke," bemærkede Marak med sin sædvanlige munterhed. "Du er velkommen til at gøre forsøget, men de buske vil ikke slippe dig fri igen. I hvert fald ikke før jeg siger, at de skal."_

"_Du fik dem til at vokse!" gispede jeg. Som om det ikke var slemt nok at blive forfulgt i en fremmed verden af et hæsligt uhyre, der ville giftes med mig. Han skulle absolut også kunne kontrollere elementerne._

"_Er du lidt langsomopfattende, smukke?" Han lød oprigtigt bekymret for svaret. "Eller er det kun, når du er chokeret?"_

_Jeg ofrede han ikke et svar, men kæmpede i stedet for ikke at besvime. Sorte pletter dansede i udkanten af mit synsfelt, og jeg havde svært ved at få vejret. Hvordan kunne jeg om muligt kæmpe mod ham? Han var et monster. Et stærkt, hurtigt og magisk uhyre, der ville have mig til sin brud._

"_Hvorfor?" gispede jeg, mest af alt for at distrahere mig selv. _

"_Du bliver nødt til at udtrykke dig lidt mere klart, smukke," drillede han. "Hvorfor hvad?"_

"_Hvorfor vil du giftes med mig? Hvorfor vil du gøre mig til din… din brud?"_

"_Hvis du forventer, at svaret bliver, at jeg forelskede mig i dig i samme øjeblik jeg så dig, og bare måtte have dig, bliver jeg desværre nødt til at skuffe dig, smukke," lo han. Han så ikke engang ud til at ænse sine brandsår længere, mens min hånd dunkede af smerte. "Jeg gør det for at beskytte mit folk." Han trådte nærmere, med hånden rakt ud efter mig. Det var nu, han ville gribe fat i mig og slæbe mig med sig, hvorefter jeg ville blive gift med det uhyre. Det svimlede atter for mig ved tanken om bryllupsnatten._

"_Hvordan skulle det beskytte dit folk?" spurgte jeg og trådte et skridt tilbage. Jeg var egentlig ikke så interesseret i svaret, men jeg måtte distrahere ham. Udskyde det. _

_Indrømmet, det var ikke verdens bedste plan, men det var det eneste jeg havde._

"_Nyt blod," forklarede han kort og gik endnu et skridt nærmere. Længere end det forrige. Jeg kopierede ham og tog to skridt tilbage. Han stoppede op og betragtede mig med et fascineret glimt i sine skræmmende øjne. Et kort, frygteligt øjeblik var jeg sikker på, at han havde regnet min plan ud. Så satte han sig pludselig graciøst ned på jorden i skrædderstilling og kiggede op på mig med et drillende smil. "Sæt dig ned, smukke," foreslog han muntert. "Så skal jeg fortælle dig alt om det."_

_Jeg tøvede og kastede et blik bagud. Ville jeg kunne flygte nu, hvor han sad ned? Nej. Han ville bare få skoven selv til at gribe mig. Jeg måtte bare trække det ud så længe som muligt. Indtil… indtil at jeg fik en bedre plan. Jeg satte mig tøvende ned, mens jeg omhyggeligt sørgede for, at der var adskillige meter imellem os. Jeg ville i det mindste kunne nå at springe op og spurte væk, hvis han pludselig greb ud efter mig._

"_Det var da nemt nok, ikke smukke?" spurgte Marak drillende, mens jeg nervøst betragtede ham. Med langsomme bevægelser, næsten som om han vidste, at jeg ville stikke af, hvis han gjorde noget pludseligt, rakte han den ene hånd frem._

"_I inderlommen på min kappe er der en dåse med salve, som jeg meget gerne vil have igen, smukke. Kunne du være en skat og kaste den over?"_

_Tøvende følte jeg efter. Der var godt nok en æske i den ene inderlomme hans den kappe, som jeg stadig havde omkring skuldrene. Den indeholdt en tyk, lyserød salve, som jeg mistroisk betragtede. Den eneste slags salver, jeg kendte til, var skønhedssalver, men jeg tvivlede stærkt på, at det var det, Marak skulle bruge den til. "Hvad gør den?" spurgte jeg mistænksomt._

"_Det er en healende salve," forklarede han tålmodigt. "Til de brandsår, som du, min smukke, gav mig. Kast den over lige over, vil du?"_

"_Nej."_

_Dét så ud til at komme bag på ham. "Nej?" gentog han forbløffet. "Hvad mener du med nej?"_

_Han forbløffelse gav mig nyt mod. "Kender du ikke ordet? Det betyder det modsatte af ja. Enten så er det slet ikke en healende salve, men et eller andet frygteligt, eller også er det en healende salve, og du har ærligt talt fortjent dine sår."_

_Til mit chok blev han ikke rasende, som jeg halvt om halvt havde forventet, men gav sig i stedet til at le dæmpet. Hvordan kunne sådan et monster have sådan en smuk latter? "Du er fantastisk, Cathleen," sagde han begejstret. "Du vil blive en vidunderlig kone for kongen."_

_Det var første gang han brugte mit navn, men det lod jeg mig ikke mærke af. I stedet stivnede jeg. "Vil det sige, at jeg ikke skal giftes med dig?" Tanken bragte mig ikke lettelse, men kun mere skræk. Marak kendte jeg i det mindste en smule til og med tanke på kvinden fra før, havde jeg på fornemmelsen, at der fandtes nogen af hans art, der så langt værre ud end ham._

"_Jo, selvfølgelig," lo han. "Jeg er kongen, smukke. Har jeg virkelig ikke nævnt det?"_

_Jeg rystede målløst på hovedet. Denne verden blev da også særere og særere. Det eneste jeg manglede var en forbigående enhjørning og en drage eller to, og så kunne jeg have været med i ethvert eventyr. Jeg kastede et blik på Marak og rettede mig selv. Eller rettere sagt; enhver gyser._

"_Nej," svarede jeg og forbløffede mig selv med mit rolige tonefald. Det hjalp på en eller anden måde, at det hele var så urealistisk, at jeg ikke helt kunne fatte det. "Jeg er temmelig sikker på, at jeg ville have husket det, hvis du havde."_

_Marak sendte mig et stolt grin. "Hvad med at du fortæller mig, hvorfor du rendte halvnøgen rundt i skoven, smukke, og så fortæller jeg dig, hvorfor mit folk behøver nyt blod til at overleve."_

"_Nej. Du sagde, at du ville fortælle mig det, hvis jeg satte mig ned, og nu sidder jeg ned."_

_Marak tav eftertænksomt. "Du har ret. Så jeg må nok hellere fortælle dig det, ikke sandt smukke? Hvis det var et løfte." han øjne borede sig ind i mine, og jeg skælvede af skræk. "Og varyler lyver aldrig," tilføjede han roligt. "Lige meget hvad."_

_Jeg sagde ikke det, jeg tænkte. At et væsen så hæsligt, der ikke tøvede med at kidnappe kvinder for derefter at voldtage dem, umuligt kunne have sådan nogen æresbegreber. At han aldrig løj måtte være en løgn i sig selv. _

"_Ellers noget du vil vide, smukke?" spurgte han og gjorde mine til at ville rejse sig igen._

"_Ja!" gispede jeg. En løgn. Jeg kæmpede for at finde på noget at spørge om. "Hvad mente du med nyt blod?"_

"_Er det ikke tydeligt nok, smukke?" drillede han og satte sig til min usigelige lettelse bedre til rette igen. Han begyndte tænksomt at lade hånden glide ned over sit brandsår, mens han betragtede mig eftertænksomt. "Hvad ved du om varyler, smukke?"_

"_Øh," blev mit uintelligente svar. Jeg stirrede forbløffet på hans arm, hvor såret bogstaveligt talt boblede for så at begynde at falme væk. "De kidnapper kvinder," tilføjede jeg en smule mere intelligent, men ikke meget._

"_Kidnapper?" gentog han undrende og med et lille smil. "Jeg kender ikke det ord."_

"_Stop med at lege med mig!"_

"_Jeg leger ikke…" begyndte han overrasket, men stoppede så sig selv. "Nej, det er ikke sandt. Jo, jeg leger med dig. Du er så underholdende, smukke, at jeg bare ikke kan lade være. Men jeg leger ikke med dig, når jeg siger, at jeg desværre ikke kender til det ord. Hvorfor ikke være en sød pige og udvide mit ordforråd?"_

_Jeg stirrede afskyvækket på ham. "Vil du virkelig bilde mig ind, at du ikke engang kan se noget forkert i bare at tvinge mig med dig. For det kaldes kidnapning, din store idiot!"_

_Marak svarede ved at kaste hovedet tilbage og le. "Du er virkelig ikke bange af dig, eller hvad smukke? Men du mener altså at stjæle?"_

"_Stjæle?" gentog jeg og rykkede forsigtigt længere væk. Måske var han så optaget af samtalen, at han ikke engang ville bemærke det. Til min skuffelse grinede han vare lettere ondskabsfuldt og rykkede det nærmere på mig. _

"_Ja, du kender vel ordet, eller er det min tur til at udvide dit ordforråd, smukke? Jeg vil ikke have noget imod det. Lad mig se, hvordan skal jeg forklare det…" Han gjorde åbenlyst nar af mig. "Jeg har tænkt mig at stjæle dig, min smukke brud. Ringer der en klokke?"_

"_Og netop som jeg troede, at du ikke kunne blive værre!"_

_Han smilede til mig. "Værre? Hvordan er jeg blevet værre, smukke?"_

"_Stjæle? Stjæle? Selv kidnapning ville være bedre end dét! Jeg er ikke en ting!"_

_Han svarede ikke i lang tid, og koldsveden sprang frem på min hud, mens jeg overvejede, om jeg endelig havde gjort ham vred. Jeg følte ikke triumf ved tanken. Kun frygt. Hvad kunne han ikke finde på at gøre ved mig, hvis han først blev rasende? Jeg huskede tydeligt, hvordan han havde set ud, da han først kom ind i lysningen. Et monster. Rædselsslagen spurgte jeg mig selv, hvordan jeg kunne være så dum at tirre ham. Så snakkede han til min lettelse endelig igen._

"_Du har ret, smukke," sagde han eftertænksomt og sendte mig skævt smil, der omgående fik mig til at slappe lidt af igen. I det mindste var han ikke rasende. "Hvis du foretrækker det, skal jeg nok bruge ordet kid… kidnappe, var det?"_

"_Har du nogensinde tænkt dig at fortælle mig, hvad du mente med nyt blod?"_

_Han lo dæmpet, og jeg slappede modtvungent af ved lyden. Hans latter virkede som magi på mig. Det var svært at tro på, at nogen med denne latter kunne være så gennemført ond. "Utålmodig, smukke? Meget vel, jeg er også begyndt at have lidt småtravlt." Enhver ro, hans latter havde vækket i mig, forsvandt omgående ved de ord. Han lod eftertænksomt sine fingre glide over hans healede arm. "Er du sikker på, at du ikke skal have hjælp med den hånd, smukke?"_

_Jeg rystede kort på hovedet ude i stand til at få et ord frem. Hvor lang tid ville jeg have igen inden brylluppet? Inden bryllupsnatten? _

"_Meget vel. Siden du så åbenlyst ikke har den mindste anelse om, hvad varyler er, skal jeg fortælle det. Varyler er magiske væsener, der er fuldstændig afhængig af kongens, min, magi, og min søn vil arve den magi. Men jeg kan ikke få en søn med en varyl, og helt ærligt," han sendte mig et skævt smil og fremviste sine hugtænder. "Hvilket menneske, eller alf for den sags skyld, ville frivilligt giftes med mig?"_

"_Så besøg en luder!" hvæsede jeg. Mine øjne var fulde af tårer, som jeg kæmpede desperat for at tvinge tilbage. Jeg ville ikke give mig til at flæbe som et lille barn foran ham. Det var slemt nok, som det var._

"_Men det kan jeg ikke, smukke." Han tøvede eftertænksomt. "Eller jo, teknisk set kunne jeg godt, men der ville ikke komme en søn ud af det. Det er ikke nok at dele seng med en menneskekvinde. Jeg skal gifte mig med hende og helst beundre og elske hende. Det ville også hjælpe, hvis hun også elskede mig, men selvfølgelig sker det mere sjældent." Han tøvede igen og sendte mig så et drillende smil. "Var det forklaring nok, smukke?"_

_Jeg rystede på hovedet, men kunne ikke finde på noget at spørge om. Marak rejste sig graciøst, og jeg sprang hurtigt op, langt mere klodset end ham. "Nej," hviskede jeg, da han kom nærmere. Jeg begyndte at bakke tilbage, mens jeg kæmpede for at bevare roen. Det ville kun blive værre, hvis jeg gik i panik. "Nej," gentog jeg lidt højere, da han kun var et par meter fra mig. Han bevægede sig langt hurtigere, end jeg havde forventet. "Nej!" skreg jeg, da han rakte ud og snittede min arm, og mistede fuldstændig besindelsen. Jeg vendte mig panisk om og begyndte atter at spurte igennem skoven. Grene ramte mig i ansigtet, men jeg bemærkede det knap nok, mens jeg snublede gennem skoven. Det var, som om enhver rod på ethvert træ kæmpede for at holde mig tilbage. Jeg kunne høre Maraks skridt bag mig, og jeg var sikker på, at den eneste grund til, at han ikke havde fanget mig endnu, var, fordi han legede med mig. Han havde endda selv indrømmet det._

_Jeg hørte hans hæse latter bag mig komme nærmere… og nærmere… og nærmere. Jeg skreg, da en rod endelig fik fat omkring mit ben, og jeg så jorden komme nærmere mod mig i høj fart. Det sidste jeg så var en skarp sten lige foran mit ansigt, inden alt pludselig blev sort._

Jeg sprang op igen i samme øjeblik, min bevidsthed vendte tilbage, mens jeg kiggede rædselsslagent rundt, men væk var den hæse latter, de forræderiske træer og den kolde sne. I stedet stod jeg gispende efter loft på min rodede seng, mine matematiklektier lå stadig spredt ud på hovedpuden, og mit værelse var ligeså kaotisk som det plejede. Jeg kiggede forvirret rundt, mens jeg prøvede at fatte, hvad der var sket. Så faldt det hele endelig på plads. En drøm. Det havde kun været en drøm. Et forfærdeligt, syret og ekstremt realistisk mareridt. Men det havde ikke føltes som en drøm. Det havde været så livagtigt. Kulden. Jorden under mine fødder. Maraks arme omkring mig.

Jeg gik snublende ud i køkkenet, mens jeg gned mig mod tindingen. Mit hoved dunkede smertefuldt, og jeg fjernede omgående hånden igen. Et par Panodil ville sikkert hjælpe. Og fjerne den sidste rest af mareridtet, som stadig spøgte i hovedet på mig. Der var et eller andet galt, men jeg kunne ikke komme i tanke om hvad det var. Jeg var alt for træt til at tænke udenom hovedpinen.

"Godmorgen, frøken Lang," sagde vores husholderske Sum med sin kinesiske accent. Hun vendte sig om mod mig med en kurvfuld af sine fantastiske muffins, som faldt til jorden, da hun endelig fik rigtigt øje på mig. "Ved Dragens Ånd! Hvad er der dog sket med dig?"

"Hvad?" Rædslen i hendes blik fortalte mig det tydeligere end ord. Jeg så på mine hænder. De var snavsede og forrevne, og den ene havde desuden et grimt brandsår. Jeg førte atter den anden hånd op til hovedet og følte efter. Av. Da jeg tog den til mig igen, var den fuld af blod. Jeg kiggede ned ad mig selv. Min krop var snavset, fyldt med skrammer og iklædt en las af en sort kappe.

Jeg sank om på gulvet, da sandheden endelig gik op for mig. Det _havde_ været alt for virkeligt til at være et mareridt. Der _havde_ været noget galt, og nu kunne jeg kun undres over, at jeg ikke havde indset det før.

Det havde været den skære sandfærdighed.

Mit mareridt var virkelighed.


	3. Trøst

**Marak POV**

"Hvordan kan hun bare forsvinde?" spurgte jeg rasende, vendte mig om og stirrede på Katoi. Rådgiveren og min tidligere lærer, havde normalt altid et svar, men nu nøjedes han med at synke nervøst. Det gik på for mig, at han var bange for mig, og jeg sank ned i tronen igen.

"Undskyld, Katoi," mumlede jeg, men kunne ikke helt holde irritationen væk fra min stemme. "Men jeg må have hende fundet, før hun når for langt væk, og jeg kan hverken finde hende med vandspejlet eller med min egen magi."

"Alle varyler, der kan færdes udenfor, leder efter hende, deres majestæt," svarede Katoi. "Vi skal nok finde hende. Han tøvede lidt, inden han fortsatte. "Men hvorfor er det så vigtigt at finde hende, deres majestæt? Der er masser af både alfe- og menneskekvinder, men indtil nu har du ikke vist den mindste interesse for ægteskab."

Jeg tøvede, mens jeg overvejede det, så jeg kunne svare ham sandfærdigt. Pigen havde haft en skønhed, jeg ikke havde set andre steder, men det var ikke det eneste, der var så indtagende ved hende. Der fandtes smukkere alfer, selvom deres spinkle skikkelser og store, frygtsomme øjne var alt for skrøbelige for min smag. Pigen havde været lige så smuk som en alf, det kunne jeg se i samme øjeblik jeg så hende, rystende af kulde, i et sæt tøj, der åbenbarede mere end det skjulte. Hun var højere end en alf, og jeg havde aldrig set nogen – menneske, alf eller varyl – med den hårfarve.

Men det var ikke det, der havde fået mig til at vælge selv at gifte mig med hende i stedet for blot at give hende til en af mine mænd.

Hun havde været modig nok til at tale til mig. Vi havde ligefrem haft en samtale i gang! Hun havde svaret mig så godt igen, at jeg adskillige gange ikke engang havde kunnet give svar på tiltale, noget, som ikke engang de varyler, jeg havde kendt hele livet og leget med som børn, kunne.

Hun havde ikke skreget i rædsel, da jeg havde taget hende i mine arme og båret af sted med hende, sådan som jeg ellers havde ventet og frygtet.

Hun havde fortalt mig sit døbte navn, noget, jeg end ikke havde forestillet sig, hun ville. Mennesker ville aldrig give deres døbte navn til et monster. De troede, at det ville kunne få kontrol over dem, hvis de gjorde. Latterligt. Men pigen havde sagt sit, og hun havde ikke løjet og givet mig et falsk. Cathleen. Jeg kærtegnede navnet i tankerne.

_Cathleen._

Jeg sendte Katoi et skævt smil. "Hun keder mig ikke," sagde jeg roligt. "Som den første af alle de kvinder jeg er blevet foreslået, keder hun mig ikke."

Jeg smilede igen, som jeg huskede tilbage. Hendes øjne havde været ligeså specielle som hendes hårfarve. Mørkeblå med et gråt spil i dem, der på en eller anden måde fik dem til at se endnu mere levende ud end alle andres øjne.

De var smukke, tænkte jeg. Som jeg tænkte tilbage, virkede de endda smukkere end de adelige alfers sorte øjne.

Min smukke brud.

Cathleen.

**Cathleen POV**

Det tog mig en evighed at få Sum til at falde til ro igen. Efter en hastig opfundet og ikke særlig overbevisende nødløgn om, at jeg var væltet og stødt hånden mod stuepejsen på vej herned. Forhåbentligt havde hun allerede tændt op i pejsen, og hvis jeg var endnu heldigere ville hun ikke huske på, at jeg slet ikke skulle igennem stuen for at komme ind i køkkenet.

Hendes mistænksomme øjne viste tydeligt, at hun ikke troede på det, men hun spurgte ikke yderligere om noget, og jeg indså, at hun troede, at jeg havde været ude og feste eller sådan noget. Hun fandt bare nogle bandager, noget brandsalve og noget til at rense såret i hovedet med, men hendes tavshed gav mig langt større samvittighedsnag, end hvis hun havde råbt og skreget af mig. Sum var nærmest som en storesøster for mig, og jeg brød mig ikke om at lyve for hende. Hun var den ene person i husholdningen, som jeg kunne fortælle alt til. Hvilke lærere jeg dagdrømte om at sende forgiftede småkager, hvordan skolen gik, selv mine oplevelser med drenge. Sidstnævnte ret uinteressante.

Men jeg kunne ikke fortælle hende sandheden denne gang. Hun ville bare tro, at jeg havde slået hovedet hårdere end godt var og insistere på at tage mig til lægen. Og jeg havde ikke tid til et lægebesøg. Jeg måtte finde ud af, hvad jeg gjorde ved mit mareridt, der i virkeligheden ikke var et mareridt. Og det skulle være før, Marak fik succes med sin plan, og jeg blev hans kone. Jeg skælvede ved tanken, mens jeg tænkte på hans monstrøse fremtoning. De brændende øjne. Hugtænderne. Katteørerne. For ikke at nævne halen. Jeg forestillede mig ham i min sidste dates sted. Hans mund, der tvang min åben. Hans hugtænder mod mine læber. Hans tunge der pressede sig mod min, mens hans klobesatte hånd forsøgte at befamle mig. Jeg gøs ved forestillingen. Til forskel fra den anden dreng, ville jeg ikke kunne skubbe hans hånd væk. Han var afgjort stærkere end mig, og der ville ikke være nogen til at hjælpe mig. Han ville bogstaveligt talt kunne gøre, hvad han ville med mig. Jeg gøs igen. Selvfølgelig vidste jeg, hvad der skete, når en mand og kvinde lå sammen. Mine veninder havde givet mig så mange detaljer, at jeg ikke var i den mindste tvivl om, hvad der ville ske. Og Marak havde gjort det tydeligt nok, at han ville giftes med mig for at jeg skulle føde ham en søn. Uden at vide det begyndte tårerne at løbe ned af kinderne på mig ved tanken om at skulle bære og senere hen føde det _monsters_ barn.

"Lille chan!" udbrød Sum bekymret, og hendes gamle kælenavn til mig fik kun tårerne til at løbe hurtigere, som hun trak mig ind til sig og lod mig græde ud ved hendes bryst. Det var ikke helt det samme, som dengang jeg som lille havde gemt hovedet i min mors eller fars favn, men næsten.

"Tak, Sum," mumlede jeg ind mod hendes hals. Hun var nok ti centimeter kortere end mig og utroligt spinkelt bygget, men noget ved den selvsikkerhed, hun udstrålede, fik hende til at virke højere og stærkere. Men ligegyldigt hvor stærk hun virkede, ville hun ikke kunne redde mig fra varylerkongen. Og jeg ville ikke lade hende gøre forsøget, selv hvis det var muligt. Jeg turde ikke tænke på, hvad han kunne finde på at gøre ved hende. Jeg måtte møde ham alene.

Men næste gang ville det ikke blive uforberedt.

**Marak POV**

Uden forsøg på at skjule iveren i mine øjne kiggede jeg op med et ryk, som døren i den modsatte ende af salen gik op. Lerak, der var en del af livgarden, trådte ind med et nervøst udtryk, som tydeligere end ord fortalte mig hvilke nyheder, der ventede mig.

Jeg bandede stygt på varylsk, der var langt mere ordrigt end det engelske sprog, når det kom til skældsord, og så at vagten utilpas rynkede panden. Jeg havde altid bandet grovere, end hvad der normalt ville anses som passende for en konge, men ethvert forsøg på at sige det til mig, blev kun besvaret med et langt værre sprog. Lige nu kunne jeg dog ikke, selv på varylsk, finde værre ord end dem, der allerede havde forladt min mund.

"Hvordan kan hun bare forsvinde?" hvæsede jeg rasende. Vagten havde ikke noget svar, men jeg forventede det heller ikke. Jeg havde bare altid haft nemmere ved at sortere mine tanker, når jeg talte højt. "Hun er afgjort hverken en varyl eller en alf, men trods dette kan vi ikke finde hende med nogen af de magiske formler. Vi har endda et af hendes hår, og om hun så var alfekongen selv, ville en søgebesværgelse af mig, når jeg brugte det hår, vise i hvilken retning hun var! Men selv den enkleste søgebesværgelse, når man bruger håret til hjælp virker. Den viser bare ikke, hvor hun er, men trods dette reagere håret tydeligt på hende, så hun er heller ikke død. Og selv hvis hun _havde_ magiske evner eller var en menneskelig troldmand, der brugte dæmonisk magi, ville det ikke give nogen mening, for så ville hun have brugt sine magiske evner på at bekæmpe mig! Intet af dette giver mening!"

Jeg bemærkede svagt, at vagten så bekymret på mig, da jeg sprang på benene og begyndte at trave utålmodigt frem og tilbage, men ignorerede ham. "Den eneste forklaring, jeg kan komme i tanke om, er, at hun er beskyttet af en stærk magi, der ikke er hendes egen, og som hun ikke er klar over. Ellers havde hun ikke behøvet at frygte mig til at starte med." Jeg vendte mig bestemt om mod vagten. "Jeg vil have undersøgt alle bøgerne i biblioteket, der støtter sådan en mulighed!" beordrede jeg, og Lerak vendte sig omgående om og parerede ordre, men ikke før jeg havde nået at se det lettede udtryk i hans øjne. Som de fleste andre af mit folk ville han hellere end gerne lade andre tage de svære beslutninger og selv nøjes med at følge dem. Bare ærgerligt for mig, at det så var mig, der skulle træffe alle de svære beslutninger.

"Du gør det ikke ligefrem nemt for mig, min smukke brud," mumlede jeg, men kunne selv mærke et tilfreds smil spille om læberne. Når alt kom til alt så skuffede hun mig i hvert fald ikke i min formodning. Hun gjorde min brudejagt langt besværligere, end jeg havde troet muligt. Hun var et mysterium, som virkede umuligt at løse. Hvis jeg havde været menneske, var jeg sikker på, at hun ville have givet mig en slem hovedpine. Og jeg elskede det.

For i sidste ende gjorde hun ikke den ene ting, som indtil nu havde afskrækket mig fra at vælge en brud.

Hun havde endnu ikke kedet mig.

**Cathleen POV**

Jeg prøvede akavet at finde en bedre position at sove i, men forgæves. For en gangs skyld havde jeg taget mit vinternattøj på. Strømper. Uldne sokker. Lange, sorte natbukser og en hvid, kort natkjole med et sort mønster. Jeg havde desuden et fast tag i en rygsæk med den ene hånd og et endnu fastere tag om den mest frygtindgydende kniv jeg havde kunnet finde i Sums køkken. Jeg havde selvfølgelig ikke været i skole i dag, men havde brugt dagen på at gøre mig klar. Rygsækken var pakket med alt, hvad jeg kunne forestille mig at skulle bruge, og ellers havde jeg bare sat ved computeren hele dagen og prøvet at finde nogle informationer omkring varyler. Desværre passede intet af det jeg fandt på Marak. Han var ikke omkring en meter høj. I stedet ville jeg skyde på omkring 1,80, og selvom hans hudfarve var usædvanlig var han hverken mørkegrøn eller krumrygget. Han virkede heller ikke som en venlig nisse eller en ondskabsfuld alf. Alt i alt havde de mange timer foran computeren været et fuldstædigt spild af tid.

Nu hvor jeg lå i sengen, klar til kamp, kunne jeg selvfølgelig ikke sove. Hvordan skulle jeg kunne sove, når jeg snart ville stå ansigt til ansigt med mit eget personlige mareridt? Bogstaveligt talt. Endda mit eget personlige mareridt, som føltes _meget_ virkelig og som ville giftes med mig – for at producere en arving.

Jeg gav endelig op og listede til mine forældres soveværelse. De var på en eller anden slags ekstra bryllupsrejse til Venedig, og selvom de rigtigt skulle være tilbage om to dage, kendte jeg dem bedre end det. Selv efter så mange års ægteskab var de stadig vanvittigt forelsket i hinanden, og jeg ville blive bekymret, hvis de ikke udskød hjemturen, når de havde chancen for at tilbringe så meget tid som muligt i hinandens arme. Selv i min nuværende situation kunne jeg ikke lade være med at smile ved tanken. Det var det, de havde, som jeg længtes efter, og selvom jeg ikke havde følt noget for nogen af de drenge, jeg havde datet, var én ting sikkert: Jeg ville ikke få det med Marak.

Inde i deres badeværelse, i min mors medicinskab, fandt jeg det, jeg søgte. Min mor var af typen, der ville være forberedt på alt, og hendes medicinskab var så veludstyret som noget apotek. Hun satte ikke længere lås på, som hun ellers havde gjort, da jeg var mindre. Hun mente åbenbart, at jeg nu var for gammel til at tage et overdosis af sovepiller i den tro, at det var slik. Det var sovepillerne jeg var på jagt efter, og jeg fandt dem gemt væk bag et glas hovedpinepiller og nogen piller mod tynd mave. Jeg skimmede hurtigt teksten bagpå det lille pilleglas og gjorde så, som der stod skrevet.

Allerede på vej tilbage mod mit soveværelse, begyndte jeg at kunne mærke deres effekt. Gabende snublede jeg i seng igen og fik et fast tag i både kniv og taske, som pillerne trak mig med ned i søvnens dyb.

_Jeg blinkede forvirret, desorienteret. Hvor var jeg?_

_Så vendte det hele tilbage til mig, og jeg satte mig op med et ryk. Jeg var nøjagtig det samme sted, som jeg var forsvundet sidste gang. På jorden hvor jeg var snublet i min flugt fra Marak. Mit hoved lænede endda mod den sten, der havde slået mig bevidstløs. Den sten, der havde reddet mig. Jeg kærtegnede den blidt. "Tak," hviskede jeg, ligeglad med hvor latterligt det var at takke en sten. Hvis det ikke var for den, ville jeg være gift med et monster nu. Jeg gøs ved tanken og skyndte mig i ly et specielt stort træs mørke skygge. Til min lettelse have jeg fået både rygsækken og kniven med som planlagt, og nu begyndte jeg at finde overtøj frem fra rygsækken. Overtræksbukser. Vinterstøvler. Trøje. Jakke. Finervanter. Tykke vanter. Og så den nye hue jeg havde været så glad for. Jeg tog det hele på så hurtigt som muligt. Selv i mit vinternattøj hundefrøs jeg. Ikke mærkeligt, at jeg havde været ved at dø af kulde i de små short og den lille top, jeg havde haft på natten før._

_Fornuftigt klædt på begyndte jeg at overveje, hvad jeg nu skulle gøre. Jeg havde hele tiden regnet med at måtte flygte fra og kæmpe mod Marak, men nu var han her ikke engang. Da sandheden gik op for mig, havde jeg svært ved at tilbageholde et triumferende råb. Som jeg havde vendt tilbage til min verden, var jeg ligeledes forsvundet fra hans! Han vidste sikkert ikke engang, hvor jeg var blevet af! Smilende for mig selv opdagede jeg, at jeg i nat kunne guide mig vej med stjernerne. Det så ud til, at heldet var med mig i nat. Ikke at det betød noget. Jeg havde også fundet bedstefars gamle kompas og taget med. Uden at have den mindste anelse om, hvad der var hvor, begyndte jeg at gå mod syd. Når alt kom til alt, var der vel varmere der, og jeg hadede, hadede, hadede kulde!_

_Tilfreds med mit valg luntede jeg mod syd, mens jeg prøvede at blive så dybt inde i skyggerne som muligt. Efter måske et kvarters gågang overraskede jeg en flot kronhjort, der kiggede på mig med hvad mest af alt lignede chok. Det så sjovt ud. Så sjovt at jeg ikke kunne tilbageholde et lille smil. Pludselig var jeg sikker på, at Marak ikke ville forstyrre mig i nat. Indtil videre var alt gået som smurt. Kronhjorten drejede omgående om og stak af, og imens en meget lille del af mig spekulerede på, hvorfor den var oppe midt om natten, begyndte jeg at trave videre._

**Marak POV**

"I har fundet hende!"

Jeg gjorde intet for at skjule glæde i min stemme, og jeg så tydeligt de to vagtmænd, der var kommet med nyheden, puste sig op i en slags svar. Jeg bed mig så hårdt i underlæben, at jeg kunne smage blod, for at holde latteren tilbage, og sendte dem i stedet et bredt grin. "Hvor er hun? Jeg tager selv af sted. Denne gang er det min smukke brud, der skal besvare _mine_ spørgsmål."

De to vagter så lettere forvirret ud over den sidste kommentar, men som resten af varylerne var de så ellevilde med tanken om, at jeg endelig blev gift, at de ikke sagde noget om den. Ikke at jeg var ligesom de ansvarsløse alfeledere, der havde bragt hele deres race i fare ved at nægte at gifte sig med et simpelt menneske. Jeg havde trods alt kun været konge i lidt over to år nu. Jeg var ikke engang fyldt fyrre! Jeg skød tanken fra mig. Hvis alt gik godt ville jeg være gift inden natten var omme, men først havde jeg som sagt nogen spørgsmål at stille min smukke brud.

Min smukke Cathleen.

**Cathleen POV**

_Netop som jeg var fuldstændig overbevidst om, at monsteret ikke ville dukke op, lød der en velkendt, hæs latter få meter fra mig. En latter jeg ville kunne genkende hvor som helst, til trods for at jeg kun havde kendt ham én nat._

"_Jamen, godaften, smukke. Eller måske burde jeg hellere sige godnat? Det er trods alt ret sent efterhånden."_

_Jeg snurrede rundt, og dér stod han i skyggerne, afslappet lænet op ad et træ, som sædvanlig klædt i sort. Okay, sædvanlig og sædvanlig. I nat var anden gang jeg så ham._

_Jeg klemte hårdt om kniven, der gav mig selvtillid. I dag var jeg forberedt. I dag kunne jeg kæmpe. Ikke at jeg helt klart ville foretrække at lade være._

"_Jeg ville sige godnat," sagde jeg med en tilkæmpet rolig stemme. "Har den ikke passeret tolv?"_

_Marak rystede på hovedet, mens han bogstaveligt talt skælvede af indestængt latter. "Nej, min smukke. Vi har stadig tyve minutter. Ser du når klokken slår tolv, vil jeg… hvad er ordet? ... kidnappe dig. Romantisk, ikke sandt?" drillede han._

"_Snarere melodramatisk."_

_Han lo afslappet og trådte et par skridt nærmere. Selvom jeg ikke reagerede så stærkt som i går, kunne jeg ikke holde et lille gib tilbage, da han forlod træernes skygger og trådte ud i månens afslørende skær. Han satte dig graciøst ned på jorden og gjorde tegn til mig om at følge ham. Jeg blev stædigt stående, mens jeg greb fastere om kniven. I dag ville han ikke kunne lege rundt med mig, som han havde gjort i går!_

_Han så på kniven med et lille, underholdt smil, som om min modstand morede ham. Som et barns trusler ingen tog alvorlige._

_Pludselig vristede kniven af sin egen fri vilje ud af mit greb og fløj bogstaveligt talt gennem luften og landede graciøst i hans ventende hånd, mens jeg så rædselsslagen til. _

"_Sæt dig," beordrede han og gjorde igen tegn til jorden foran ham, denne gang med kniven i hans hånd. _

_Det var kniven der gjorde udslaget. Jeg faldt sammen ned på jorden, mens jeg stirrede rædselsslagen på monsteret, der nu sad og pillede tankefuldt med den dødbringende kniv. Så kastede han – til min ubeskrivelige lettelse – den ligegyldigt fra sig, så den landede langt væk fra både ham og mig. I det her mørke ville det være så godt som umuligt at finde den, og jeg slappede en smule af, mens jeg betragtede ham mistroisk, bange for at han pludselig ville lange ud efter mig._

"_Hvor forsvandt du hen i går, smukke? Du forsvandt, lige som jeg ellers var begyndt at more mig så fortræffeligt."_

_Jeg tøvede, mens jeg overvejede mit svar. Sandt, jeg havde ikke lyst til at sludre med dette monster, men så længe vi snakkede, ville han ikke prøve at slæbe mig med ham. Men hvad skulle jeg sige?_

'_Nå, det er ikke noget, du skal bekymre dig om. Jeg var bare lige i en anden verden eller dimension eller whatever. Men som sagt ikke noget at tænke videre over.'_

"_Jeg var… her og der," svarede jeg undvigende, men da jeg så udtrykket i hans øjne, indså jeg med det samme, at det ikke var nok, og at han ikke ville lade det gå, før jeg havde svaret ham tilfredsstillende. "Jeg var hjemme, okay?"_

"_Okay?" gentog han undrende. Så smilede han bredt. "Udvid mit engelske ordforråd, du smukke!"_

"_Okay betyder... acceptabelt." Jeg prøvede at glemme hvor sær denne her samtale i virkeligheden var. "Eller i den her sætning spørger jeg dig, om det var et acceptabelt svar?"_

_Han så helt alvorligt ud til at overveje det. "Nej, du smukke. Hvor er hjemme, og hvordan kom du derover?"_

"_Det rager ikke dig, hvor jeg bor!"_

"_Selvfølgelig gør det da det, smukke," modsagde han mig selvtilfreds. "Vi er trods alt forlovede."_

_Jeg gispede. "Forlovede? Er det hvad du kalder det?"_

"_Hvorfor ikke, smukke? Vi skal trods alt giftes. Hvad er mere passende end forlovede?" Han blev pludselig seriøs. "Men jeg regner med, at dette betyder, at du ikke har tænkt dig at svare på mine spørgsmål?"_

"_Jeg regner med, at du regner rigtigt," bed jeg ham sarkastisk af. Gud, hvad var det ved ham, der fik mig til at sige sådan noget, når jeg i virkeligheden var ved at pisse i bukserne af skræk?_

_Han rejste sig op og sendte mig et djævelsk smil, som han tog et skridt nærmere. "Så er der vel ingen grund til at vente til klokken tolv?"_

_Jeg sprang op. "Jo!" gispede jeg panisk. "Jo, bare ikke… bare ikke de to spørgsmål."_

_Han bed sig eftertænksomt i læben et par sekunder, og det var som om verden stod stille, som han overvejede det fuldstændig afslappet, som om det ikke var nogen videre vigtigt. "Okay," sagde han til sidst drillende og satte sig ned igen. Jeg faldt bogstaveligt talt sammen af lettelse. Jeg havde stadig næsten tyve minutter. Ikke at jeg bare ville følge villigt med, når tiden var gået. Kniv eller ingen kniv, jeg ville kæmpe._

"_Hvad vil du ellers vide?" spurgte jeg, mens mine øjne flakkede over hans ansigt. Af uforklarlige årsager huskede jeg pludselig tilbage i syvende klasse, hvor jeg ville have givet hvad som helst for at være en af de populære i klassen. Jeg kom til fornuft få måneder senere, og da jeg stoppede med at være så kræsne med hvorvidt folk gik i det eller det tøj, eller om de syntes om det eller det musik, begyndte jeg at få mange flere – for ikke at nævne bedre – venner. Nu skammede jeg mig over, at jeg kunne have opført mig så latterligt, men jeg havde da begyndt at lære at skjule mine virkelige tanker eller følelser. Også for mig selv. Evner jeg trak på nu for ikke at bryde hulkende sammen foran Marak, der lige nu bed sig eftertænksomt i læben. Jeg bemærkede, at der var en smule blod på den, men nægtede at tænke videre over, hvordan det var havnet der. Det var svært nok at kontrollere min frygt, som det var._

"_Hvad er du, smukke?" spurgte han i et stille og blidt tonefald, jeg aldrig havde hørt før. Sammen med hans smukke stemme fik det mig til et øjeblik at glemme, hvad han sagde, men udelukkende koncentrere mig om, hvordan han sagde det. Jeg rødmede skamfuldt ved mine tanker og vendte min opmærksomhed mod ordene. Han havde spurgt om det samme, som jeg havde spurgt ham, dengang vi mødtes. Han brugte faktisk nøjagtig de ord, der havde været de første, jeg nogensinde sagde til ham. En del af min hjerne spekulerede svagt på, om han mon i virkeligheden bare gjorde nar af mig._

"_Jeg er menneske."_

"_Er du sikker, smukke?" Der var noget indtrængende i hans stemme og hans øjne, der fortalte mig, at han mente det alvorligt._

"_Ja, jeg er sikker," sagde jeg irriteret. Bare fordi han var et hæsligt monster, betød det ikke, at jeg var. "Min mor er pianist, og min far er læge. De er normale. Til forskel fra dig!"_

_Marak lo ubekymret. "Jeg vil tage det som et kompliment, min smukke. Lade som om du mente speciel på en god måde." Han tøvede eftertænksomt, og jeg bemærkede indvendigt, at han gjorde det ret tit. Var han bange for at tale over sig? "Hvad hedder de?"_

"_Hvad? Hvem?"_

_Han sukkede. "Jeg er begyndt at blive temmelig bekymret for din intelligent, min smukke. Dine forældre."_

_Jeg bekæmpede min lyst til at skule til ham over fornærmelsen. "Clara og Stefan. Normale menneskenavne."_

_Han betragtede mig længe tavst med et udtryk i øjnene, jeg ikke helt kunne tyde. Undren måske. "Nogen søskende?"_

_Jeg bed frustreret tænderne sammen og glemte helt, at jeg prøvede at trække tiden ud. "Hvorfor spørger du? Er du ved at skrive en biografi om mig eller hvad?"_

"_Nej."_

_Jeg ventede utålmodigt på en forsættelse, men den kom ikke. "Hvorfor spørger du så?"_

"_Du opfører dig ikke som de andre," sagde han i stedet for at svare. Det lød nærmest som en tilståelse. "Du skriger ikke dig selv hæs. Du græder ikke. Du prøver ikke at myrde mig." Hans øjne borede sig ind i mine. "Du interesserer mig, Cathleen."_

_Jeg valgte at ignorere det faktum, at hans smukke stemme fik mit navn til at lyde som et kompliment. Et kærtegn. Det var den eneste værdige måde at reagere på. "Du svarede ikke på mit spørgsmål."_

"_Jo, jeg gør," lo han og lød som sit sædvanlige jeg igen. "Det var en del af svaret. Du keder mig ikke, smukke. Du er langt modigere end alle de andre tilsammen." Hans beundrende blik gled ned over mig. "Du taler med mig. Som om… som om du ikke synes, at jeg er et monster."_

_Jeg rettede ham ikke, men ventede tavst på fortsættelsen._

"_De første adskillige år af en varylerkonges ægteskab går på at få hans kone til at stoppe med at skrige ved synet af ham. Lære hende at kende ved at betragte hende. Prøve at give hende det, som han mener, at hun har brug for. Det er en langtrukken og besværlig proces, som jeg ikke ligefrem så frem til. Men du… dig kan jeg rent faktisk tale med. Jeg er bange for at det vil ændres efter brylluppet, så jeg prøver at lære så meget som muligt om dig nu. Var det svar… okay, smukke? Acceptabelt?" Hans uhyggelige øjne spillede muntert._

_Jeg tog mig sammen. Hvis vi fortsatte sådan her, ville han måske ikke engang lægge mærke til det, når klokken slog tolv. "Dig?"_

"_Mig hvad?" _

"_Nogen søskende? Er du sikker på, at det er min intelligens, der er tilbagestående? Og ikke din?"_

_Han så et øjeblik fuldstændig chokeret ud. Ligeså chokeret som jeg følte mig. Ønskede jeg ligefrem at han skulle slæbe af sted med mig? Så gav han sig til at le, så tårerne flød ned ad kinderne på ham._

"_Du er fantastisk, smukke!" erklærede han. "Sikke dog en konge du vil føde!"_

_Jeg følte kvalmen stige op i mig ved hans ord. At føde et monster!_

"_Nej, jeg er enebarn. Ligesom alle kongerne før mig. Ser du, kongens kone har altid kun fået et barn, og det barn har altid været en søn. Altid."_

"_Er det ikke lidt kønsdiskriminerende?"_

"_Hvad?" Han så forvirret på mig._

"_Hvorfor absolut en dreng? Vil jeres slags ikke regeres af en dronning? Det er fandeme også kønsdiskriminerende at kidnappe og voldtage kvinder for at føde jeres små monstre! For ikke at nævne at…"_

_Hans latter fik mig stoppet, før jeg fik sagt noget værre. "Et spørgsmål af gangen, smukke," lo han. "Desuden skulle det altså helst have været mig, der stillede spørgsmålene. Men det går nok. Det er ikke et spørgsmål om, at varylerne ikke vil regeres af en dronning. Det bliver de trods alt også. Når du bliver gift med mig, bliver du dronning, min smukke. Det har bare altid været en søn. Aldrig en datter. Du må ikke spørge mig hvorfor. Og at kidnappe og…" Han ord døde langsomt hen og pludselig var der rædsel i hans blik, som han så på mig. "Sagde du voldtage?"_

_Hans ord og ikke mindst den rædsel, de blev udleveret med, overraskede mig. Havde han ikke selv sagt det?_

"_Gør i måske ikke det?" hviskede jeg halvkvalt, trak knæene ind under hagen på mig og lagde armene omkring dem i et forsøg på at berolige mig selv. _

_Rædslen i hans blik voksede. "Du troede, at… at jeg ville... ville… Ved Sværdet! Selvfølgelig har jeg ikke tænkt mig at voldtage dig!"_

_Jeg svarede ikke, men gemte ansigtet i armene. Hvorfor løj han for mig? Han havde sagt, at jeg skulle føde hans søn, og forhåbentligt forventede han ikke, at jeg frivilligt ville dele seng med ham._

_Før jeg nåede at stikke af eller så meget som nå at registrere, hvad der skete, var han pludselig over ved siden af mig, og hans arme lå omkring mig, pressede mig ind til ham._

"_Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at voldtage dig, Cathleen," hviskede han blidt. Lovede. "Hvorfor skulle jeg lyve?"_

_Af uforklarlige årsager fik hans venlige ord mine sidste rester af selvkontrol til at forsvinde, og jeg følte mig ikke engang ydmyget, da jeg brød grædende sammen i hans arme. Jeg var udmattet. Udmattet af at prøve at være modig. Udmattet bare ved tanken om at kæmpe en kamp, som virkede umulig at vinde. Udmattet over at være bange._

_Men Marak lo ikke hånligt, som jeg havde forventet. Han tvang mig ikke med sig i samme øjeblik min frygt viste sig. Han gjorde ikke nar af mig eller virkede skuffet over, at jeg ikke var den frygtløse pige, som han lige havde komplimenteret for sit mod._

_I stedet trykkede han mig blidt ind til sig, hviskede trøstende ord i mit øre og strøg fingrene blidt igennem mit hår. _

_Og jeg lod ham gøre det. _

_Jeg tillod mig selv at slappe af i hans arme og glemme virkeligheden, selvom det kun var for få minutter. Jeg lod mig selv lade som om, at han var en anden. At det ikke var ham, som jeg flygtede fra, men at han bare var en trøst i mit mareridt og ikke en at frygte. Langsomt tørrede mine tårer ud, og jeg opdagede, at jeg faktisk havde det bedre, som jeg tillod mig selv at slappe af endnu et langt øjeblik i hans arme, inden jeg resolut træk mig fri._

"_Men skulle jeg ikke føde din søn?" spurgte jeg stille, mens jeg trak mig væk fra ham. _

"_Cathleen," sukkede han blidt. "Jeg tror, du har misforstået mig sørgeligt. Jeg har tænkt mig at gifte mig med dig så hurtigt som muligt, og en dag vil du føde min søn, men… selve… hmm, produktionen af arvingen vil jeg vente med, til du er klar. Om nødvendigt i årevis, smukke, selvom jeg selvfølgelig håber på, at det ikke bliver nødvendigt."_

_Jeg var ikke sikker på, om det var ordene eller den indtrængende tone, som de blev sagt med, men jeg troede ham faktisk. Han ville ikke voldtage mig. Ikke de første mange år i hvert fald. Ikke at jeg bare ville tage med ham. Jeg ville stadig kæmpe. Og hvis han troede, at en kniv var mit eneste våben, tog han frygteligt fejl. Som om han kunne læse mine tanker, sukkede han tungt. _

"_Klokken er tolv," mumlede han. Det blide udtryk i hans øjne forsvandt, som han resolut vendte sig imod mig. Vores korte våbenhvile var forbi. Vi var fjender igen. Eller rettere sagt; han var min fjende, og jeg var hans offer._

_Han trådte med et bestemt ansigtsudtryk nærmere, og jeg vidste, at han ikke længere ville lade mig trække tiden ud. Med hamrende hjerte lod jeg ham komme helt hen til mig, bøje sig ned over mig og række sine arme ud for at tage mig op, inden jeg hev den peberspray frem, som jeg havde knuget hårdt, og gav ham et kraftigt spray direkte i ansigtet._

_Han skreg af overraskelse og smerte, og jeg rev mig løs af hans arme og spurtede væk, så hurtigt mine ben kunne bære mig. Da jeg kiggede tilbage, løb han ikke efter mig, og jeg spekulerede halvbekymret på, om han mon var blevet blind. Det havde trods alt været en ret kraftig portion og lige i øjnene. Men jeg vendte ikke om. Om han så var blevet blind og måtte famle sig vej gennem skoven resten af natten, indtil nogen fandt ham, så fortrød jeg det ikke. Hvorfor skulle jeg? Han var et monster. Ikke en ven._

_Jeg løb, indtil mine ben nægtede at bære mig, men knækkede sammen under mig, og jeg faldt om i sneen, hvor jeg lå, gipsede efter vejret og lyttede efter skridt, der aldrig kom. Jeg ville gerne tro på, at han havde givet op, men jeg tvivlede på det. I stedet huskede jeg på sidste gang, jeg havde såret ham, da jeg kastede et stykke brændende træ efter ham. Han havde været rasende, og det var kun mit sår, der havde fået hans raseri til at forsvinde. Denne gang ville der ikke være noget til at redde mig fra hans raseri. Alligevel kunne jeg ikke rigtigt få mig til at være bange. Jeg var bare så udmattet. Jeg måtte have løbet i timevis, kun holdt oppe af adrenalinen i mine årer. Jeg lukkede udmattet øjnene og tillod mørket at opsuge mig._


	4. Drømmerejsere

**A/N: Okay, ikke sikker på, hvad jeg skal kalde dette kapitel. Enten Drømmerejsere eller Min. Eller en helt trejde, hvis der er en derude (Ascha, host, Silvia HOST) der har en virkelig fed idé?**

**Uploader forresten både på onsdag og fredag - som en slags undskyldning for, at jeg glemte det i fredags. Så I får altså hele tre kapitler i denne uge. Elsker I mig eller hvad?**

**Hov, inden jeg glemmer det, så er der én sidste ting: Nyd kapitlet. Og review.**

**Marak POV**

Jeg gned mig irriteret i øjnene og lod endnu en healende besværgelse glide ind. Selv efter adskillige timer og utallige besværgelser, kløede mine øjne stadig irriterende af det stads, min smukke brud havde sprøjtet i dem. Jeg bed rasende tænderne sammen ved tanken om, hvad der var sket. Slået af et menneske uden magiske evner! Det var nærmest pinligt! Alligevel følte jeg mig sært stolt over min valgte brud. Sikke dog en konge hun ville føde! En bedre konge end mig, ingen tvivl om det!

Som om det ikke var nok, at hun havde besejret mig og stukket af, fik jeg nu at vide, at de ikke kunne finde hende. Det var ikke så slemt som sidste gang, men jeg brød mig ikke om tanken om, at hun gik rundt alene. Der var kun alt for mange menneskelige mænd på udkig efter en pige som hende. Men så igen. Hvis hun kunne undslippe en varylerkonge ikke bare én, men hele to gange, tvivlede jeg stærkt på, at de ville være i stand til at gøre hende noget.

"Marak?"

Jeg kiggede ikke op for at se, hvem der netop var trådt ind i mit arbejdsværelse.

"Ja?"

"Vi kan ikke finde hende." Vedkommende lød åbenlyst nervøs.

"Selvfølgelig kan I ikke det," sukkede jeg og kiggede op. Det var Wenal, en fuglelignende varyl og en af mine bedste spejdere.

"Deres Majestæt mener…?"

"Glem det." Jeg sukkede. "Jeg er sikker på, at hun dukker op igen. Jeg vil bare ønske, jeg vidste _hvorfor_."

Vagten nikkede, stadig forvirret, og efterlod mig til mine tanker om min smukke brud.

Det var for længst gået op for mig, at hun var mere end det. Hendes mod og styrke forbløffede mig. Hvem skulle tro at en menneskekvinde kunne have den selvkontrol det krævede for ikke at bryde sammen? Den styrke det krævede at udfordre mig. Det mod det krævede at forsøge.

Og trods at hun havde troet, at jeg ville… jeg ville _gøre_ det mod hende!

Men jeg måtte indrømme, at hun havde haft grund til at tro det. Det var mig selv, der havde sagt, at hun skulle føde mig min søn. Jeg havde ikke fortalt hende, at jeg ville vente, til hun var klar.

Det var min skyld.

Ikke så underligt at hun havde grædt. Jeg bemærkede overrasket, at mit langsomme hjerte satte farten op ved mindet. Da hun var brudt sammen, havde jeg handlet instinktivt og taget hende i mine arme, men hun havde ikke skreget sig selv hæs eller kæmpet sig fri, som jeg havde forventet.

Jeg mindedes hendes naturlige duft, en blid blanding af roser og morgendug og noget tredje, som jeg ikke helt kunne bedømme. Hun havde været så tæt på, at jeg tydeligt kunne mærke varmen fra hendes krop, der var mindst tre grader køligere end min. Mærket hendes hjerteslag, der selv da slog dobbelt så hurtigt som mit. Mine fingre kløede efter at glide igennem hendes hår igen. Det havde været blødere end noget andet, jeg nogensinde havde rørt ved. Jeg så ned på mine fingre. De havde holdt hende ind til mig, havde strøget igennem hendes hår og tørret hendes tårer væk.

Hvad skete der med mig? Hvorfor tænkte jeg pludselig sådan? Jeg samlede fingrene om bag min ryg. Selvfølgelig ville jeg holde om hende igen. Jeg havde trods alt tænkt mig at gifte mig med hende. Mit hjerte bankede hurtigere af glæde ved tanken, og jeg rystede på hovedet af mig selv.

Jeg var virkelig ved siden af min selv – og alt sammen på grund af et enkelt _pigebarn_.

Jeg smilede let, som jeg satte mig til rette og ventede. Jeg var sikker på, at min smukke brud ville komme tilbage, og jeg ville vente på hende. Hun ville opdage, at hun ikke kunne blive ved med at flygte.

**Cathleen POV**

Allerede i samme øjeblik jeg slog øjnene op, mærkede jeg triumfen skylle igennem mig. Denne gang var jeg ikke undsluppet ved rent held. Jeg havde forsvaret mig og var faktisk undsluppet det uhyre. Godt nok kun for i nat, men man skulle starte et sted. Jeg havde fået bevist, at han ikke var uovervindelig, og jeg var klar til at kæmpe mod ham igen, hvis det var det, der skulle til for at bevare min frihed. Om jeg så måtte kæmpe for den hver eneste nat i resten af mit liv.

Jeg gik smånynnende ned i køkkenet, så opfyldt af mine egne positive tanker, at jeg nær havde fået et hjerteanfald, da der pludselig lød et frygteligt skrig.

"Cathleen!"

"Mor?" mumlede jeg overrasket, inden jeg pludselig forsvandt i hendes favn. "Hvad sker der? Hvorfor er du ikke på bryllupsrejse?"

"Din far gjorde passene væk, så vi blev sendt hjem. Men _hvad_ er der dog sket med dig?"

Jeg så ned ad mig selv og måtte indrømme, at jeg forstod hende. Min højre hånd var stadig pakket ind i gazebind, jeg havde vintertøj på, og jeg var både beskidt og dækket af sne.

"_Hvor_ har du været?"

"Øh…" I denne mystiske skov, som jeg rejser til om natten, forfulgt af et magisk uhyre, der ville gifte sig med mig. Jeg kunne ikke finde på en troværdig løgn, så jeg besluttede at sige noget af sandheden. "Udenfor."

"Midt om natten?"

Jeg nikkede. Det nyttede alligevel ikke at fornægte noget. De ville aldrig tro mig, som jeg så ud nu.

"Jamen, _hvorfor?_"

Ja, hvis bare jeg vidste det selv.

Jeg trak udtryksløst på skuldrene og gjorde mig klar til den skideballe, jeg vidste, ville følge efter.

Flere timer senere slæbte jeg mig udmattet op på mine værelser igen. Først var mor flippet ud, og så var far kommet og havde forlangt at få at vide, hvad der skete. Normalt var mine forældre ellers rimelig cool, men det var åbenbart for meget at snige sig ud midt om natten. Jeg smed mig udkørt ned på min seng og prøvede at slappe af og tænke på noget andet. Jeg havde ikke dårlig samvittighed over at lyve for mine forældre. Enten ville de ikke tro mig, men begynde at snakke om forskellige psykologer, eller også ville de bare blive langt mere bekymrede, end de var nu, og det ønskede jeg ikke for dem. Jeg tænkte irriteret på Marak. Det var hans skyld. Hvis det ikke var for ham, ville intet af dette være sket.

Modtvungent måtte jeg indrømme, at jeg løj overfor mig selv. Marak havde afgjort gjort mit liv mere kompliceret, men hvis han ikke havde fundet mig den nat, havde jeg været død nu. Ikke at jeg mente, at han var uskyldig. Han var stadig et idiotisk røvhul, der var villig til at kidnappe en ung pige, for at hun skulle føde ham en søn. Jeg havde måske taget fejl med hensyn til voldtægten, men han var stadig hensynsløs og grusom.

Et monster.

Jeg tøvede.

Hvis jeg skulle være helt ærlig overfor mig selv, troede jeg ikke på, at han var et monster. Hensynsløs og grusom, ja, men ikke gennemført ond. Jeg prøvede at mindes, hvornår jeg sidst rigtigt havde tænkt på ham som et monster. Jeg tror, at jeg stoppede, da jeg besluttede mig for at fortælle ham mit navn. Den enkle præsentation – den simple hverdagshandling – havde revideret min opfattelse af ham. Han var ikke længere et grusomt monster, men en grusom mand. Forskellen var altafgørende.

Jeg sukkede igen og rullede om på siden. Hvor var mit liv dog simplere for tre dage siden. Det virkede umuligt, at det ikke var længere tid siden, at mine største bekymringer havde været eksamen, venner og dates. Jeg borede mit hoved ned i hovedpuden. Måske kunne mit liv blive sådan igen. Marak ville nok ikke vente for evigt på at fange mig. Jeg skulle bare undgå ham længe nok til, at han mistede interessen, og så ville jeg få mit liv tilbage. Jeg kunne gå tilbage til lange telefonsamtaler med veninderne, hyggeaftener med familien, hvor vi sad med hver vores bog foran pejsen og drømmerier om alle de spændende eventyr, jeg ville få, når jeg blev ældre. Jeg ville ikke behøve at bekymre mig om varylere eller mystiske drømme, der slet ikke var drømme. Jeg spekulerede på, hvor lang tid der ville gå, før Marak mistede interessen og sukkede igen. Alt for lang tid.

Jeg måtte finde en anden måde, og hvis jeg ikke kunne slippe for ham i mine nye, realistiske drømme, ville jeg finde en måde at slippe for de drømme.

Lettet over at være kommet til en løsning, tændte jeg min bærbare. Gud fandens tak for google. Så slap jeg for at prøve at finde informationer på biblioteket.

Samme aften, som jeg lå anspændt og nervøs i min seng, tænkte jeg tilbage på de få, sparsomme informationer, som jeg havde fået ud af mine mange timer på computeren. Der havde været én eneste artikel blandt flere hundrede tusinder, som jeg havde kunnet bruge til noget. Artiklen, der var skrevet af en anonym, men så seriøs nok ud, havde jeg efterhånden læst så mange gange, ar jeg kunne den udenad.

**Drømmenes Verden**

**Tilbage i Det Gamle Esototapien er der fundet bevis på, at de troede på en mystisk "Drømmenes Verden." Verdenen, som ganske få udvalgte skulle være i stand til at rejse til, er ikke det, vi moderne mennesker forbinder med drømmenes verden. Disse "udvalgte" skulle efter sigende have været i stand til i drømme at rejse mellem de mange verdener, som det gamle folk troede på eksisterede. De troede ikke bare på en eller to verdener ekstra, men derimod mange tusinder. Vores var kun en enkelt i mængden. Disse "udvalgtes" evner blev vækket i puberteten, hvor de en ganske almindelig nat, ville rejse til en anden verden i deres drømme. Det skal forstå psykisk. Deres kroppe forlod aldrig deres egen seng. Drømmene skulle kunne gengives på deres livagtighed og realisme. Det var en stor ære at blive udvalgt til at blive en Drømmerejser. Nogen få lærte endda efter sigende at kontrollere deres evne, så de selv kunne bestemme hvilke af de mange verdener, de ønskede at rejse til. Disse kontrollerende drømmerejsere kunne også – til forskel fra de andre – selv bestemme om de ville rejse. Dette krævede en kontrol og disciplin, som nogen forskere i dag mener, at man kan modtage gennem koncentreret meditation.**

**De fleste forskere er dog enige i, at Drømmerejser ikke er andet en spændende historie at fortælle børnebørnene. Sandsynligheden taler for at de såkaldte udvalgte i virkeligheden var på hårde stoffer, der fremkaldte forskellige syner, som dengang let kunne misfortolkes som fremmede verdener.**

Én ting var sikkert. Jeg var i hvert fald ikke på hårde stoffer, og ligegyldigt hvor mange kloge forskere, der var overbeviste om, at det kun var underholdende historier, så viste jeg bedre. I overmorgen ville jeg tage til New York Hovedbibliotek og prøve at finde noget mere information om Drømmeverdenen, da internettet denne gang ikke var nok.

Indtil da ville jeg prøve noget meditation. Jeg havde læst en smule på internettet om, hvordan det var meningen at jeg skulle gøre, og nu prøvede jeg at trække vejret dybt, mens jeg gav slip på alle tanker. Vejtrækningen gik ubesværet, men det var sværere, end jeg troede, at tømme tankerne. Der blev ved at dukke ønskede tanker op. Gad vide hvordan det gamle Esototapien så ud. Ville jeg nogensinde få styr på mine såkaldte "evner"? Det blev nødt til at være før, at Marak fik succes med sin plan om at gifte sig med mig. Dette førte øjeblikkeligt mine tanker hen til varylerkongen. Jeg tænkte på hans uhyggelige, rødglødende øjne, de sorte katteører og den lange hale. Jeg mindedes, hvordan han havde holdt om mig. Hvordan kunne jeg bare have ladet ham gøre det? Men inderst inde måtte jeg indrømme, at det ikke havde føltes så slemt. Jeg havde fundet trøst i hans arme, og hans lette berøringer og blide hvisken havde ikke været ubehagelige.

Jeg gled langsomt ind i søvnen.

_Og åbnede øjnene til den hvide verden, der efterhånden var blevet et velkendt syn for mig. Jeg bemærkede, at jeg igen vågnede det samme sted, som jeg sidst var faldet i søvn. Det kunne umuligt være en tilfældighed. Jeg sukkede irriteret. Så meget for meditationsteorien. Og så igen. Jeg havde ikke ligefrem fået tømt mine tanker. Snarere tværtimod. Jeg måtte bare prøve igen i morgen. Det ville være søndag, så jeg havde hele dagen til at øve mig. Jeg måtte bare håbe, at jeg kunne undgå Marak indtil da. Desværre virkede det som et meget spinkelt håb. Jeg kastede et blik op på månen. Hvis jeg blev ved med at vågne op det samme sted, som jeg havde synket hen i bevidstløshed, skulle jeg bare sørge for at gå i den samme retning, og så måtte jeg på et eller andet tidspunkt komme ud af den her skide skov. Jeg kiggede op på himlen igen og navigerede mig efter månen, inden jeg begyndte at gå, spekulerende på, hvor langt jeg ville nå, før Marak opdagede, at jeg var tilbage._

_Næsten fire timer, viste det sig. Jeg havde holdt et fornuftigt tempo og taget en pause ca. en gang i timen, men alligevel var jeg taknemmelig for, at jeg normalt plejede at nyde lange ture med hunden. Så blev jeg ikke ligeså træt ligeså hurtigt. _

"_Hej, smukke."_

_Jeg ville genkende den stemme hvor som helst. "Hej Marak." Jeg tvang ordene hen over mine læber og vendte mig mod ham. Han sad afslappet på en stor gren næsten fire over mit hoved._

"_Er vi allerede på fornavn?" Han sendte mig et skævt smil. "Fantastisk."_

"_Hvad fanden taler du om? Du har kaldt mig smukke lige siden du mødte mig!"_

"_Jamen, det er anderledes. Det er vigtigere, at du allerede kalder mig ved fornavn. Det er et godt tegn for vores fremtidige ægteskabelige liv. Er du egentlig religiøst anlagt?"_

"_Hvad?" Det pludselige emneskift forvirrede mig._

"_Er du religiøst anlagt? Du bander, ser du, og jeg vil bare lige være sikker på, at du ikke mener det bogstaveligt."_

"_Spørger du, om jeg er satanist?"_

"_Det kommer an på så meget, smukke." Han havde den frækhed at blinke til mig, og jeg følte irritationen vælde op i mig. _

"_An på hvad?" spurgte jeg irriteret._

"_Hvad er en satanist?"_

_Jeg sukkede. Havde vi virkelig gang i denne her samtale? "En satanist tilbeder Satan."_

"_Åh. Jamen, så ja."_

"_Ja, hvad?" Irritationen voksede. Jeg brød mig ikke om at blive gjort nar af. _

"_Ja, jeg spørger om du er satanist."_

"_Selvfølgelig ikke! Jeg er…" Jeg tøvede. Jeg havde sådan set aldrig skænket religion en tanke. Det interesserede mig bare ikke._

"_Hvad er du, smukke? Katolik? Du bander ret meget af en katolik af være."_

"_Jeg er ateist." Hvorfor ville han overhovedet vide det? Jeg sukkede. Denne her verden blev da også mærkeligere og mærkeligere. Heldigvis. Hvis det ikke på et eller andet plan føltes så uvirkeligt, ville jeg ikke have haft det samme mod, der lige nu fik mig til at have denne her mærkelige samtale i gang._

"_Ikke-troende?" Han løs oprigtigt interesseret, som han sprang ned af træet. Jeg gispede, som han kom faldende ned mod jorden, men han landede ubesværet på benene. Selvfølgelig. Halv kat. "Tror du ikke på magi, smukke?"_

_Jeg bakkede væk, mens jeg prøvede at fatte vanviddet ved det spørgsmål stillet af et grotesk væsen med stærke magiske evner. "Jeg gør nu," mumlede jeg._

_Marak lo muntert. "Dét tror jeg på." Han sukkede pludseligt. "Du er virkelig distraherende, smukke. Jeg havde tænkt mig hurtigt at sige hej, inden jeg slæbte af sted med dig, men så overraskede du mig – igen – og jeg glemte alt om det. Jeg er vist ikke en særlig god varylerkonge på det punkt."_

_Jeg rynkede panden, forvirret over hans ord. Var jeg distraherende? Det var ham med den smukke stemme, som blev ved med at forvirre mig. Hans stemme burde have afsløret hans ondskab. Ikke få mig til at spørge mig selv, om han virkelig var gennemført ond._

"_Gå imod strømmen," foreslog jeg og bakkede længere væk fra ham._

**Marak POV**

"Gå imod strømmen," foreslog hun mig og bakkede længere væk. Jeg lagde hovedet tilbage og lo. Hun _var_ virkelig underholdende. Men det nyttede ikke at blive ved med at udskyde det, ligegyldigt hvor meget jeg nød vores spil. Mine varyler var begyndt at blive bekymrede over hendes gentagne forsvindinger. 'Begyndt at blive bekymrede' var faktisk noget af en underdrivelse, og det var min pligt som konge at sørge for, at de ikke behøvede at bekymre sig om sådanne ting. Det var derfor, jeg havde været så fast besluttet for bare at tage hende med mig, som en varylerkonge burde og skulle. Så måtte jeg bare leve med de første måneders hysteri. Men så havde hun hilst på mig, som om vi netop havde mødtes på det lokale marked. Hun havde endda kaldt mig ved navn. En af de vigtigste milepæle, en konge noterede sig, at hans kone havde passeret. Det var den milepæl, der tilkendegav, at hun ikke længere udelukkende så ham som et monster. Et dyr. Den milepæl der viste, at hun nu så ham som en person. Måske stadig ond, men stadig at foretrække frem for monster. Og min smukke brud havde passeret den endnu før vores bryllup. Jeg sukkede, som virkeligheden ramte mig. Sandsynligheden talte ikke for, at hun også ville kalde mig ved navn efter den knap så behagelige bryllupsceremoni. Forhåbentlig ville hun gøre det igen en dag, når hun var faldet lidt til ro.

"Giv mig din taske," beordrede jeg. Jeg forventede ikke, at hun gav mig den, men det kunne ikke skade at spørge.

Som forventet rystede min modige brud stædigt på hovedet.

Jeg rynkede panden, halvt irriteret og halvt underholdt. Så rakte jeg hånden ud og ignorerede hendes forskrækkede ansigtsudtryk, da hendes taske fløj ud af hendes krampagtige greb og ind i min ventende hånd. Hun burde have ventet det efter episoden med kniven.

Jeg åbnede interesseret tasken, mens hun blegt så til. Det var så let at glemme, hvor bange hun i virkeligheden måtte være for mig. Hendes skarpe kommentarer og stædighed vidnede om et mod, som virkede næsten unaturligt. Det var først når jeg lyttede til hendes hæse åndedræt og hurtige hjertebanken, at jeg huskede på, hvilken rædsel hun måtte skjule for mig.

Tasken indeholdt den mærkeligste blanding jeg nogensinde havde set. Jeg rodede forundret rundt i den. Jeg kunne genkende nogen af tingene, som en ret frygtindgydende kniv og den dåse, hun havde sprøjtet i ansigtet på mig sidste gang. Det meste af det andet havde jeg aldrig set i mit liv.

"Hvad er det her, smukke?" spurgte jeg interesseret og hev en sort stang frem.

"En lommelygte."

Jeg bemærkede, at hendes stemme lød fjernere end før, og kiggede op. Min smukke brud havde udnyttet min gennemrodning af hendes taske til at bakke længere væk. Jeg smilede og lagde tasken fra mig. Ikke om jeg ville give hende den igen, fyldt med våben som den var. Så satte jeg i et sprang mod hende.

For en gangs skyld reagerede hun som forventet. Hun udstødte et rædselsslagent skrig og satte i løb væk fra mig. Jeg smilede ubekymret. Jeg kunne nemt indhente hende, men samtidig ønskede jeg ikke at skræmme hende unødvendigt.

Jeg holdte mit blik på hendes ryg, da hun spurtede væk fra mig, hurtigere end jeg havde troet muligt. Jeg kunne ikke holde en forundret latter tilbage over hendes fart, som jeg nærmede mig hende. Hun skreg igen og forsvandt mellem et par træer. Jeg løb efter hende. Og hun var væk.

Jeg stoppede chokeret op. Hvordan kunne hun bare forsvinde sådan? Jeg kunne ikke høre løbende skridt eller bare et åndedræt eller en hjertebanken til at fortælle mig, at hun bare havde gemt sig. Hun havde højst været udenfor min synsvidde i ti sekunder, og alligevel var det, som om hun aldrig havde været her. Jeg bandede stygt. Hvordan _gjorde_ hun det? Hun var som et spøgelse, der havde til personlig opgave at forsvinde i samme øjeblik, som jeg troede, at hun var min. Jeg bandede igen og kiggede rundt i lysningen i det spinkle håb, at hun ville dukke på ligeså pludseligt, som hun var forsvundet. Men hun var og blev sporløst forsvundet.

Mine eder døde hen, da jeg opdagede, at det ikke var rigtigt. Hun var måske forsvundet, men hun havde efterladt et bevis på, at hun have været her. Jeg trådte langsomt over til et af træerne og gned eftertænksomt barken, der var dækket af blod. Der var ikke tale om litervis, men stedet identificerede at hun havde ramt hovedet mod træet. Jeg rynkede bekymret panden. Var hun kommet til skade? Tanken sendte et angstfuldt stød gennem kroppen på mig. Jeg var begyndt at lægge vågen om natten ved tanken om min smukke, mystiske brud. Jeg lå vågen og prøvede at regne ud, hvordan hun forsvandt, og hvor hun forsvandt hen. Hendes vage svar var ikke nok til at tilfredsstille min nysgerrighed. Nu virkede det, som om jeg også ville ligge vågen af bekymring for alt det, der kunne ske hende udenfor sikkerheden i mit kongerige. Jeg sukkede og svor, at næste gang ville jeg ikke lade hende overraske mig. Næste gang ville jeg gifte mig med hende så hurtigt som muligt, ligegyldigt hvor meget jeg risikerede at skræmme hende.

Næste gang ville hun blive min.


	5. Mørke

**A/N: Okay, der kommer til at ske en masse i dette kapitel. Cathleens forhold til Marak får en hel ny dimension ;) Andet vil jeg ikke sige, da jeg så risikerer at røbe for meget. Men læs og review. **

**Cathleen POV**

"Auch…" Jeg tog mig forsigtigt til hovedet, der dunkede voldsomt. Jeg havde flippet fuldstændig ud, da jeg havde hørt ham nærme sig bagfra, og havde handlet instinktivt, hvilket resulterede i, at jeg havde slået hovedet, så hårdt jeg kunne, mod den nærmeste træstamme. Det viste sig, at en besvimelse virkede ligeså godt som at falde i søvn. Heldigvis. Ellers ville jeg være fru Cathleen Marak om ikke særlig længe. Men nu hvor jeg tænkte tilbage, havde det jo været en besvimelse, der reddede mig første gang.

Jeg fik listet mig ubemærket igennem mine forældres soveværelse, så jeg endnu engang kunne rode igennem mors medicinskab. Jeg tvang ederne tilbage, da jeg forsigtigt rensede mit sår og ligeså forsigtigt dækkede det med et bredt plaster. Jeg burde nok tage til lægen og syes. Jeg bandede igen indvendigt. Det var det røvhul til Maraks skyld.

Jeg listede forsigtigt ned i køkkenet, hvor jeg ringede efter en taxi. Det sidste, som jeg behøvede nu, var, at mine forældre opdagede mig, så jeg havde endnu mere at forklare.

Chaufføren hævede overrasket et øjenbryn ved synet af mig, men stillede ikke nogen spørgsmål, da jeg gav ham adressen på den eneste natlæge, jeg kendte. Jeg spekulerede på, hvordan jeg måtte se ud. I vinterovertøj, dækket af snavs og med et enormt plaster i hovedet. For ikke at nævne forbindingen om min ene hånd.

Lægen reagerede på nøjagtig samme måde som taxichaufføren og hævede forbløffet det ene øjenbryn, men til forskel fra taxichaufføren ville han gerne vide, hvordan det var sket.

"Jeg løb ind i en væg," løj jeg mumlende og bad til, at han ikke ville spørge længere ind til det. Til min lettelse spurgte han ikke om andet end mit cpr-nummer, så han kunne se, at jeg var forsikret. Derimod viste jeg, at mine forældre ville stille masser af spørgsmål, som jeg ikke ville have svarene på. Jeg forbandede igen Marak i tankerne.

**Marak POV**

"Har I nogensinde set sådan en?"

Netan og Ryuk kiggede længe på lommelygten i min hånd og rystede så begge på hovedet. Netan var min øverste rådgiver og Ryuk leder af livgarden. De var også mine nærmeste venner. Det var netop på grund af mit venskab til dem, at jeg havde ladet mine varyler stemme om, hvorvidt de skulle have deres poster. Jeg havde ikke villet lade mine personlige meninger om dem spille en rolle. Samtidig var det dog vores venskab, der gjorde dem så perfekte i deres roller. Til forskel fra de andre varyler var de ikke bekymrede for, hvordan jeg ville tage deres meninger, og de blev ikke intimideret af mig, hvis jeg blev rasende.

"Hun kaldte det en lommelygte," tilføjede jeg, men der kom intet genkendende glimt i deres øjne.

Jeg legede fraværende med den mærkelige stang og bemærkede distræt en grøn plet. Jeg trykkede åndsfraværende på den, langt borte i tankerne.

"Auch!" Salen genlød af vores tre råb, da et skarpt lys pludselig oplyste salen. Jeg trykkede automatisk ned igen, og lyset forsvandt, ligeså hurtigt som det var kommet, men der dansede stadig lysende pletter for mine smertende øjne.

"Hvad _var_ dog det?" brummede Ryuk, mens han gned sine øjne. Ligesom mig havde de begge øjeblikkeligt brugt en healende besværgelse, men deres virkede ikke ligeså hurtigt som min.

"Lys," bemærkede jeg muntert, mens jeg med større interesse – og forsigtighed – undersøgte den underlige genstand.

Lyset mindede mig om Cathleen. Dukke op uden den mindste advarsel, tilfangetage min opmærksomhed og forsvinde lige så pludseligt, som det var kommet. "Jeg er mere interesseret i at vide, _hvordan_ det er havnet i min smukke bruds ejendele."

"Hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre?" spurgte Netan, alvorlig som altid.

"Gøre?" Jeg så overrasket på ham. "Jeg venter på, at min mystiske brud kommer tilbage, og så gifter jeg mig med hende. Hvad ellers?"

"Tror du virkelig, at det er smart? Du ved intet om pigen, og vi aner ikke, hvordan hun bliver ved med at forsvinde. Hvad nu hvis hun leger med dæmonisk magi?"

"Det gør hun ikke," svarede jeg roligt og selvsikkert.

"Men hvordan ved du det?"

"Jeg spurgte hende, hvordan hun bare forsvandt sådan. Hun svarede, at hun ikke vidste det. Hun løj ikke, Netan. Hun bruger ikke magi."

"Hvorfor er hun så vigtig for dig? Der findes masser af udmærkede piger i landsbyen, som vil være meget nemmere at få fat i."

"Hvorfor?" Jeg overvejede det. Tanken om at gifte mig med en anden, enhver anden, vækkede en inderlig afsky i mig. Jeg huskede, hvordan det havde føltes at holde hende i mine arme. Hvor modig hun var. Hvor smuk og… ja, mærkelig. Hvordan hun behandlede mig som en røvirriterende person, men aldrig, aldrig helt som et monster. Jeg huskede den søde duft, som jeg ikke havde mærket noget andet sted. Morgendug, roser og… noget mere. Jeg længtes efter at dufte den igen.

"Jeg tror, jeg er faldet for hende," svarede jeg ærligt. De stirrede chokerede på mig. "Temmelig slemt endda."

"Du… er faldet for hende?" gentog Ryuk langsomt. "Du?"

"Hvad antyder du?"

"Du har nægtet at gifte dig indtil nu, fordi hver eneste pige vi har foreslået dig, keder dig, og nu forelsker du dig i en pige, som tilsyneladende forsvinder ud i den blå luft."

"Jeg sagde ikke, jeg var forelsket."

"Er du ikke?" Han så forvirret på mig.

"Jo."

Han stirrede et øjeblik vildt på mig, inden han sukkede overvundet. "Det er så typisk dig, Marak!"

"Tak," lo jeg muntert, bevidst om at han ikke havde ment det som et kompliment.

"Det var ikke smiger."

"Det ved jeg," sagde jeg muntert. "Men jeg valgte at tage det, som det var. Men nu…" Jeg vendte mig om mod tasken, som jeg havde taget fra Cathleen. "Nu er jeg meget nysgerrig efter at se, hvad min smukke brud ellers har gemt i lommerne."

**Cathleen POV**

_Sneen dalede blidt ned omkring mig. Scenen var så fredsfyldt og idyllisk, at det lignede noget fra en anden verden. Hvilket det også var._

_Bandeordene der forlod mine læber, brød idyllen. Jeg havde brugt resten af min fucking søndag til at øve i meditation, men det havde – tydeligvis – ikke virket._

_Jeg begyndte stadig småbandende at gå videre ad den retning, jeg havde valgt for flere nætter siden. Jeg var efterhånden begyndt at tvivle på, om den her skide skov ikke bare fortsatte i det uendelige. _

_Jeg sukkede og rettede på skuldertasken. Efter Marak havde stjålet min rygsæk, måtte jeg nøjes med min skuldertaske, hvis rem skar sig ned i min skulder. "Møgvaryl," mumlede jeg irriteret. "Fucking, idiotiske røvhul af en varylerkonge!"_

_Jeg ventede halvt om halvt at høre Maraks muntre stemme svare mig, men skoven omkring mig var tavs bortset fra en smule puslen fra tid til anden og en sjælden gang imellem en ugles tuden._

_I stedet for at høre Maraks muntre stemme, så jeg til min overraskelse lys i det fjerne. "En by?" Det virkede forkert efter de mange, mange timer jeg efterhånden havde fået trampet igennem denne skide skov._

_Jeg småløb nærmere. Okay, måske var by så meget sagt. En landsby. Faktisk var det bare fire-fem bondegårde, der pressede sig op ad hinanden. Ikke at det ragede mig lige nu. Huse betød mennesker. Mennesker betød hjælp. Hjælp betød at slippe for at blive gift med en varyl._

_Med fornyede kræfter ved den tanke løb jeg resten af vejen til den nærmeste bondegård, og bankede løs på døren._

"_Hvad fanden laver du…" Manden der åbnede dørens rasende råb døde hen, da han fik set ordentligt på mig. "Hallo, drenge, kom lige her!"_

_Manden var ubarberet og snavset, ligesom de tre mænd, der gabende dukkede op i døråbningen bag manden. Han talte med engelsk accent, men samtidig var det tydeligt for selv en udlænding for mig, at han ikke kom fra et veluddannet miljø._

"_Hun er da en køn lille sag!" sagde en af de andre muntert og fik omgående en albue i siden af den første mand._

"_Hvad laver du herude midt om natten, snuske?" smiskede han._

_Snuske. Så trods alt hellere smukke. Det var lige før, jeg havde foretrukket en samtale med Marak. Lige før. _

"_Jeg har brug for hjælp?" bad jeg lavmælt._

_Manden bøjede sig frem og greb mig i overarmen. "Jeg er hjælp, sveske. Hvad kan jeg hjælpe med?" De andre lo højt._

_Jeg kunne ikke lide ham. Jeg kunne overhovedet ikke lide ham._

"_Va…" Jeg tøvede. Ville de overhovedet tro mig. "En mand forfølger mig, og jeg har brug for hjælp. Tror du, det er muligt, at jeg kan sove her, og få et lift til byen i morgen?"_

"_Selvfølgelig skat!" Hans smiskede stemme vækkede en dyb afsky i mig. "Sov du bare her i nat." De andre lo igen højt._

"_Nej, jeg vil ikke være til besvær," mumlede jeg og trådte tilbage. Jeg brød mig ikke om den måde, de så på mig. Sultent. "Jeg kan bare sove i et af de andre huse. Hvis jeg bare kunne få en nøgle?"_

"_Nøgle?" prustede manden, der havde åbnet. "Vi har ikke nogen nøgler! Hvad skulle vi bruge den til? Her kan alle stole på alle, for alle kender alle. Det vil sige… alle der bor her. Det gælder ikke for fremmede." Han smilede bredt og afslørede, at han manglede adskillige tænder, og endnu flere var rådne._

_Mit hjerte begyndte at slå hurtigere, og jeg var faktisk begyndt at ønske, at jeg var blevet ude i skoven._

"_Nej, du kan sove herinde sammen med os." Han greb om min arm blev strammere._

"_Nej, tak," sagde jeg så høfligt, jeg kunne og prøvede at gå tilbage. Han trak mig så tæt ind til sig, at jeg kunne lugte hans ånde. Den stank langt væk af alkohol._

"_Er vi ikke gode nok til dig?" Der var kommet noget truende over hans tonefald. Rasende. "Hvad mener I om det, drenge?"_

"_Riv tøjet af hende!"_

"_Lad mig få hende først!"_

"_Slip mig!" hvæsede jeg._

"_Uh, killingen har kløer!" De lo højt._

_Med en voldsom bevægelse drejede jeg hovedet og bed manden så hårdt jeg kunne i armen. Han bandede og gav slip, som jeg havde håbet, og jeg var adskillige meter væk, før de opdagede, hvad der var sket._

"_Den møgtøs slipper væk!"_

"_Fang hende!"_

_Gispende efter luft løb jeg gennem skoven. Hvad var der med den her verden? Fandtes der ikke gode mennesker her eller hvad? Selv Marak ville være at foretrække frem for det her. Jeg skreg, som noget pludselig stødte ind i mig med fuld fart og væltede mig ned på ryggen._

"_Du skal ikke løbe nogen steder snuske!" Det var manden, der havde åbnet døren. Han grinede bredt til mig og pludselig kunne jeg føle hans klodsede hænder klemme mit bryst. Hårdt._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, de ville voldtage mig!_

_Det var først nu, at det rigtigt sank ind, og jeg skreg og vred mig under ham, men den eneste respons jeg fik fra ham for mine anstrengelser, var et bredere grin. Jeg tog mig sammen og med en enorm kraftanstrengelse lykkedes det mig at støde mit ene knæ hårdt ind mellem hans ben._

"_Argh!" skreg han skingert og faldt ned fra mig. Jeg var oppe at stå igen på under to sekunder og løb videre ind i skoven. Jeg ville bare et lille stykke væk, så jeg igen kunne slå mig selv bevidstløs. Det var trods alt at foretrække frem for at min første gang blev med en flok fulde røvhuller. _

_Jeg følte et lille glimt af triumf, da jeg pressede mig igennem et par træer. Ind i skoven. Ind i sikkerheden. Eller det troede jeg i hvert fald._

_Jeg udstødte et overrasket skrig, da jeg i stedet løb direkte ind i favnen på en af de andre mænd, der tvang mig tilbage til de andre._

"_Den lille so sparkede mig!" hvæsede manden, jeg havde givet et knæ i skridtet. Han trådte hurtigt over til mig, og – så pludseligt at der gik flere sekunder, inden jeg følte smerten – stak han mig en syngende lussing, der kaldte tårerne frem i mine øjne._

"_Du skal ikke lege med mig, din luder! Forstår du det?"_

_Et øjeblik var jeg for bange til at forstå ham. Så begyndte min hjerne at virke igen. Jeg havde trods alt taget våben med. De lå i min taske, der stadig hang fra min skulder. Jeg kunne bare ikke nå dem, når en af mændene holdt mine arme i et skruetrækkergreb bag ryggen._

_Jeg prøvede at vride mig fri, men han grinede bare lystent og strammede grebet yderligere om mine arme. Manden, der lige havde givet mig en lussing, havde det samme lystne grin på sine læber, da han gramsede mig så hårdt, at det gjorde ondt. Jeg gemte mit ansigt i den andens arm, som var det i frygt, og bed ham så hårdt jeg kunne. Han reagerede, som jeg havde håbet, ved at bande stygt og øjeblikkeligt give slip med den arm. Min hånd dykkede ned i tasken, greb fat om det første og det bedste, jeg fik fat i, og slog ud efter den første mand. Det var Sums store slagterkniv, og hans skrig, da jeg med alle mine kræfter stak den ind i hans overarm, var som intet andet jeg havde hørt. Så skingert at det nærmest var dyrisk, fik det mig til at stivne et kort øjeblik, inden jeg førte kniven bagud. Et skrig hørtes bag mig, men dets lave volumen fortalte mig, at jeg ikke havde ramt ligeså godt. Lige meget. Jeg satte i løb væk fra dem, men en af de andre mænd, der indtil nu bare havde kigget på, tacklede mig, og jeg endte endnu engang i sneen. Jeg følte arme hive mig op, tvinge mig op og vriste kniven ud af hånden på mig._

"_Den lille ko havde en kniv!" hvæsede en af de andre rasende. Det kunne ikke være den første mand, for jeg kunne stadig høre hans klynk._

_Jeg følte nogen rive min jakke af, og selvom jeg skreg, slog og sparkede ud efter dem, var de bare for mange. Den kraftige mand, som havde holdt mig i et fast greb, og jeg også havde stukket en kniv i, begyndte at hive i mine bukser, og jeg rev rædselsslagen mit ben til mig og sparkede ham i ansigtet. Han skreg igen af smerte og gav mig et slag i maven, der fik mig til at gispe af smerte._

"_Røvhuller," hulkede jeg. Det var nok det værste jeg kunne have sagt, for pludselig brændte min krop af smerte, som slagene haglede ned efter mig. Jeg følte mit tøj blive revet i og hænder, massevis af hænder, befamle min krop. Jeg kæmpede desperat, selvom jeg fik tre slag, for hver jeg delte ud. Jeg ville hellere tæves til ukendelighed end at voldtages af disse monstre! De var langt værre end Marak nogensinde havde været, og en eller anden del af min hjerne, begyndte pludselig at længtes efter ham. Længtes efter at føle hans arme omkring mig, længtes efter hans smukke stemme. Det var først nu, at tårerne for alvor begyndte at flyde over. Hvem skulle have troet, at jeg nogensinde ville komme i en situation, hvor jeg ville ønske, at han var her?_

_Selvom jeg var langt fra den befriende bevidstløshed, virkede hele verdenen underlig falmet, og kun en meget lille del af mig registrerede, da en af mændene begyndte at tage bukserne af. _

"_Marak…" Det var ikke engang en hvisken, der forlod mine læber, så lavt at jeg ikke engang selv kunne høre det. "Marak…"_

_Så blev mændene pludselig brutalt revet væk fra mig, og jeg mærkede en let tyngden på mine skuldre, da en sort kappe pludselig lå omkring mig og dækkede min krop, der nu kun var iklædt laser._

"_Cathleen?"_

_Jeg kiggede desorienteret op og så direkte ind i et par gløder. Nej, ikke gløder. Glødende øjne._

"_Marak," hviskede jeg og faldt ind mod ham. Jeg var mere end bare udmattet. "Marak." Jeg gemte mit tårefyldte ansigt mod hans bryst og lyttede til den beroligende lyd af hans hjerteslag. Den var langsommere, end noget hjerteslag burde være, men nu virkede det som den smukkeste lyd jeg nogensinde havde hørt. "Marak."_

"_Cathleen, vær sød at fortælle mig, at du er okay. At de ikke nåede at… at…" Hans smukke stemme brød over, som han forstillede sig, hvad der måske var sket._

"_Nej," mumlede jeg. "De nåede det ikke."_

_Jeg kunne føle hans krop slappe af øjeblikkeligt, inden han pludselig pressede mig ind mod ham. Jeg gjorde ikke modstand. Der var intet voldeligt ved hans handling. Det føltes… sikkert, hvor mærkeligt det end var._

_Jeg kunne føle hans fingre glide igennem mit hår, som de havde gjort det før, og jeg slappede af ind mod hans krop. Jeg følte ikke rædsel. Intet kunne overskygge lettelsen, der fyldte hver en celle i min krop. Jeg mærkede hans læber blidt presse sig mod min hårkant._

"_Marak." Jeg knugede om hans skjorte og lod tårerne få frit løb. "Marak." Jeg følte hans arme knuge mig ind til sig og kunne lide fornemmelsen. Det eneste, jeg lige nu vidste med hundrede procent sikkerhed var, at jeg ikke ville have, at han gav slip. "Marak." Jeg pressede mig ind mod ham, ville føle så meget af ham som muligt._

"_Marak."_


	6. Fortabt

**A/N: Er endnu engang i tvivl om, hvad det skal hedde - efterhånden lidt af en vane. Overvejer: Fortabt og Håb.**

**Nok om det. Nyd kapitlet - det er et af de længere, men _visse_ personer må bare overleve det (host, Ascha, host)!**

**Marak POV**

Hun blev ved med at hviske mit navn over og over igen, og hver gang rev følelserne i mig. Glæde over at hun sagde mit navn. Hviskede det uden det mindste tegn på afsky eller frygt. Lettelse over at hun havde det godt, eller i hvert fald så godt man nu kunne have det i hendes situation. Det førte til mine andre følelser.

Vrede. En flammende vrede jeg aldrig havde følt før. Jeg svor, at de mænd ville komme til at fortryde det bitterligt. Jeg ville få dem til at fortryde det. Jeg ville få dem til at længtes efter skærsildens flammer. Jeg ville få dem til at skrige af smerte og tigge mig om tilgivelse. Ikke at de ville få den. Det havde jeg kun behøvet at kaste et blik på Cathleen, da de skulle til at voldtage hende, for at vide. _Voldtage hende!_ Den pige jeg havde udvalgt til min brud! Hendes rædselsslagne skrig gav stadig genlyd i mig.

Jeg kiggede ned på hende, som hun krøb sammen i mine arme. Hun var fuldstændig dækket af mindre og større skrammer for ikke at nævne blodet. Jeg pressede hende lidt hårdere ind til mig. Det havde været så tæt på. Så tæt på at jeg ikke havde nået frem i tide. Jeg kunne mærke hendes tårer trænge igennem min skjorte, og skylden rev i mig. Jeg burde beskytte hende. Sørge for at intet ondt nåede hende. Og jeg behøvede ikke andet end et kort blik på hende for at se, at jeg havde været en kæmpe fiasko som beskytter. Som om hendes mange, nye sår ikke var nok, havde hun en løsnet forbindelse om panden og om hånden. _Brændemærket._ Skyldfølelsen rev i mig, som jeg indså, at jeg havde glemt alt om det.

"Marak?" Den forsigtige stemme tilhørte Wenal. Han kiggede over mod de nu bevidstløse mænd. "Hvad vil du gøre mod dem?"

Hvad jeg ville gøre? _Hvad jeg ville gøre?_ Han ville aldrig turde se mig i øjnene igen, hvis han vidste, hvad jeg ønskede at gøre mod dem. "Jeg er ikke helt sikker endnu," sukkede jeg og kiggede ned på Cathleen. Min smukke brud. "Spær dem inde et eller andet sted, indtil jeg har besluttet mig. Men sørg for, at de ikke får det behageligt."

"Ja, Marak."

"Tak, Wenal," mumlede jeg og kiggede afskyvækket over på mændene. Jeg bemærkede, at de også var dækket af skrammer, selvom de havde betydeligt færre end Cathleen, og to af dem havde knivstik. Jeg følte et stik af stolthed over min smukke brud. Selvom jeg ønskede at beskytte hende, var hun ikke modstandsløs. Hun var stærk. Modig. Jeg følte raseriet i mig vokse, som jeg så over på de mænd, der næsten havde lavet en uoprettelig skade mod min smukke.

Sydende af raseri fandt jeg dåsen med den healende salve frem og vendte atter opmærksomheden mod min smukke brud. Det var på tide, at jeg behandlede hende, som jeg burde.

_**Cathleen POV**_

_Jeg mærkede en mærkelig kølende fornemmelse mod min pande, men reagerede ikke, før den kølige fornemmelse forsvandt og blev erstattet af varme. Jeg vred mig i Maraks arme, som jeg prøvede at tørre det bort._

"_Slap af," hviskede Marak, og min krop adlød øjeblikkeligt. "Jeg healer dig bare."_

_Healede? _

_Jeg huskede, hvordan han havde helbredt sin arm dengang jeg havde kastet et stykke brændende træ efter ham. Den første nat vi mødtes. Hvor virkede det som længe siden nu._

_Smerten i hovedet forsvandt et øjeblik efter, og da Marak tog min højre hånd og blidt begyndte at glide creme på, gjorde jeg ikke modstand. Hans hånd gled forsigtigt hen over mine mange skrammer, og det var først da smerten forsvandt, jeg opdagede, hvor slem den havde været. Jeg lænede mig tættere ind til ham, selvom det nok ikke var særligt praktisk, når han forsøgte at helbrede mig._

"_Cathleen? Min smukke?"_

"_Hmm…?" mumlede jeg ind mod hans bryst._

"_Du har stadig skrammer tilbage, men det kan godt være, at du ikke vil have, at jeg rører dig der endnu. Vil du have, at jeg skal heale dig nu, eller vil du vente, til vi kommer til kongeriget, og en af kvinderne kan gøre det?"_

_Jeg smilede ind mod hans bryst, som jeg mindedes, hvordan jeg havde troet, at han ville voldtage mig. Det virkede latterligt nu. Jeg kiggede ned på min krop. Der var godt nok adskillige blå mærker på mine lår, mave og bryst. Så gemte jeg igen ansigtet i hans bryst og indsnusede hans duft, inden jeg som svar vred mig lidt, så han bedre kunne komme til._

_Hans hænder gled forsigtigt, tøvende over mine lår, og jeg smilede ind mod hans bryst. Hvor var dette anderledes end de dates, jeg havde været på. Dér tøvede drengene aldrig med at gramse løs, og det endte altid med, at jeg måtte skubbe deres hænder væk. De plejede for det meste af lugte af dårlig cologne. Jeg snusede ind igen. På en eller anden måde vidste jeg bare, at dette var Maraks naturlige duft. Hans duftede af… efterårsmorgener. Jeg vidste godt, at det ikke ligefrem var den bedste beskrivelse, men det var den eneste, jeg kunne komme i tanke om._

_Det føltes ikke, som jeg havde forventet, da Maraks hænder gled over min mave. Det var hverken monstrøst eller afskyeligt. Det føltes… rart. Inderst inde vidste jeg godt, at rart var en underdrivelse._

"_Jeg lader en af varylkvinderne heale resten," mumlede Marak ind mod mit hår. "Man skal ikke udfordre skæbnen."_

_Jeg slappede lidt af, og det gik op for mig, at jeg havde stivnet, da han havde ført sin hånd op mod mit bryst. Jeg følte taknemmelighed mod ham over, at han havde bemærket det._

_Pludselig blev jeg løftet op, og jeg greb ubevidst fast efter noget for at holde balancen og fik fat i Maraks skjorte. Han lo af mig, som han holdt mig i brudestil – det var først nu jeg fattede ironien i det. _

"_Er du så villig til at komme med mig?" drillede han muntert. "Det kunne du da bare have sagt, smukke. Du kunne have sparet os begge for en masse besvær."_

_Hans ord fik mig endelig til at indse, hvad der var ved at ske. Måske havde han reddet mig fra at blive voldtaget, men han ville stadig kidnappe mig. Gifte sig med mig._

_Før jeg nåede at kæmpe eller skrige op, sad jeg pludselig på en hest med Marak om bag mig. På en hest! Jeg stivnede, som jeg ventede på, at den ville smide mig af. Jeg var ikke, IKKE, en hestepige. Jeg foretrak til hver en tid min scooter. Eller mine forældres bil._

_Marak lo igen, da han mærkede, at jeg stivnede, og lyden fik mig mod min vilje til at slappe en anelse af. En anelse. _

"_Du får ikke lov til at forsvinde i dag," sagde han bestemt og strammede sit greb i mig._

_Det var da noget han troede. Trods den ubehagelige siddeplads, var jeg så træt, at det ville blive let som en leg at falde i søvn i hans arme og forsvinde tilbage til min verden. I hans arme. _

"_Nej!" gispede jeg, som sandhedens grusomhed gik op for mig. Jeg kunne ikke tillade mig at falde i søvn i hans arme. Mit tøj. Rygsækken. Våbnene. Det var alt sammen fulgt med mig til denne verden. Jeg turde ikke tænke på, hvad der ville ske, hvis jeg faldt i søvn, mens Marak havde fat i mig og derfor ville følge med mig tilbage til sin verden. Jeg var sikker på, at han så ville kunne finde en måde at holde mig i denne verden. Jeg rystede i hans favn ved tanken. Aldrig at se min familie igen. Mine venner. Vores hund. Alle de drømme jeg måtte opgive. _

_Jeg måtte ikke falde i søvn._

_Men hvis jeg ikke gjorde, ville han få succes med sin plan, og inden natten var omme, ville jeg være hans… være hans kone. Afskyen steg op i mig ved ordet. Mit eneste håb var at falde i søvn uden hans arme omkring mig, men jeg havde på fornemmelsen, at han ikke ligefrem ønskede at giv slip._

"_Kan brylluppet ikke vente lidt?" tiggede jeg. "Jeg er så træt. Bare en halv times søvn?"_

"_Nej, smukke," svarede han blidt. "Du må vente til efter brylluppet, hvor du kan sove så længe, du ønsker. Dage, hvis du vil."_

"_Som en bryllupsgave?" tiggede jeg. "Marak, det er bare en halv time. Vil du ikke engang give mig en halv times hvile inden den største forandring i mit liv?"_

_Hans tøvede mærkbart, og jeg følte triumfen vokse i mig. En halv time var alt jeg havde brug for, og så behøvede jeg, hvis alt gik godt, aldrig at se hans ansigt igen._

"_Nej, smukke," sagde han så, og skuffelsen vældede op i mig. Jeg fik en klump i halsen og så ned. "Undskyld, min smukke, men du bliver ved med at forsvinde, netop som jeg tror, at du endelig er min. Mine varyler er ved at blive bekymrede, og jeg må først og fremmest tænke på dem. Du må vente til efter ceremonien."_

_Jeg drejede mig rundt for at se på hans ansigt, mens jeg prøvede at finde det argument, der ville få ham til at give efter. "Men Marak," hviskede jeg, men fik ikke en chance for at fuldende sætningen. Han lagde blidt hånden over min mund, og ordene forsvandt i munden på mig. Jeg kæmpede for at få ordene ud, men selvom min tunge og læber formede de rigtige ord, kom der ingen lyd ud._

"_Undskyld, smukke," hviskede Marak blidt. "Men dine ord får mig altid til at glemme min pligt som varylerkonge. Jeg kan ikke risikere det igen."_

_Jeg følte atter gråden vende op i mig, men tvang den tilbage. Jeg havde allerede brudt sammen i hans arme to gange, og jeg ville ikke lade det ske igen._

_Marak pressede mig blidt ind til ham, og jeg følte trodsen vælte op i mig. Jeg var ikke hans kone endnu. Jeg var stadig fri, og jeg var mere end villig til at kæmpe for den frihed._

_Men som om han havde læst mine tanker, strejfede Marak min tinding med sine fingerspidser. "Kæmp ikke, smukke," hviskede han. "Det vil bare ende med, at du gør skade på dig selv. Igen."_

_Igen? Jeg huskede tilbage til den gang jeg havde grebet fat i et stykke brændende træ for at kyle det efter ham, og dengang jeg havde slået hovedet så hårdt imod et træ, at jeg var besvimet. Men jeg ville sgu da aldrig have gjort skade på mig selv, hvis det ikke var for ham til at starte med._

_Mine tanker døde hen, som en magisk fremkaldt træthed vældede op i mig. Jeg svajede i sadlen, og kun Maraks faste greb holdt mig oppe. _

_Jeg måtte ikke falde i søvn!_

_Jeg kæmpede mod trætheden, som den forsøgte at overmande mig og vandt kampen mod mine trætte øjenlåg. Jeg var for træt til rigtigt at blive bange, da hesten pludselig satte farten op, og selv da jorden nærmede sig mig med foruroligende fart, kunne jeg ikke føle angst. Det tog lang tid for min trætte hjerne at registrere, hvad det var der skete. Jeg faldt ikke mod jorden. Jeg gled igennem den._

_Jeg skreg rædselsslagen, og rædslen vækkede mig op, da adrenalinen vågnede i mine blodårer. Jeg følte Marak presse mig ind mod hans krop, og jeg spærrede panisk øjnene op, så jeg kom til at se på, som jorden opslugte mig._

_Mørket omsluttede mig, og jeg kunne ikke længere holde hulkene tilbage. Var det sådan mit liv i Maraks kongerige blev? Et evigt mørke, som end ikke det mindste lys brød igennem?_

_Så forsvandt mørket igen, og jeg slappede langsomt af. Vi var i en stald, hvilket af en eller anden grund overraskede mig så meget, at jeg ikke gjorde modstand, som Marak trak mig ned af hesten. Jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg havde forventet, men ikke dette. Jeg havde forventet et grusomt sted lidt ligesom helvede. Brændende ild, torturinstrumenter hængende op af væggen og skrigende ofre. Det var først nu, det gik op mig, hvor latterlig jeg havde været._

"_Kom her, smukke," lød Maraks stemme, og han begyndte at slæbe af sted med mig. Jeg vendte tilbage til nutiden med et sæt og skulle til at gøre modstand, da jeg huskede på, at han bare ville lade trætheden forsøge at overmande mig igen, og jeg måtte for alt i verden ikke falde i søvn, mens han var her._

_Jeg snublede af sted ved siden af ham, mens stengange passerede for mine trætte øjne. Da Marak for tredje gang havde grebet mig, som jeg snublede og var ved at ramme det hårde stengulv, mumlede han noget på et sprog, jeg ikke kendte, og samlede mig op i hans arme. Jeg var så træt, at jeg ikke kunne modstå fristelsen for at hvile mit hoved mod hans bryst, mens jeg lyttede til hans langsomme hjerteslag. Mine øjne gled i af sig selv, mens jeg kæmpede mod trætheden._

_Jeg lå på lige på grænsen til søvnen, da Marak pludselig satte mig fra ham. Jeg tvang mine tunge øjenlåg op og kiggede op på ham. Hans øjne glødede som altid med et sælsomt skær, men jeg kunne ikke tyde udtrykket i dem. Glæde og… fortrydelse? Hvordan var det muligt?_

"_Drik det her," beordrede han stille og pressede kanten af et bæger mod mine læber. Jeg var så overrasket, at jeg ikke engang gjorde modstand, da væsken gled ned gennem halsen på mig._

"_Det gør dig stum," forklarede Marak og smilede, da han så mit udtryk. "Ja, jeg ved godt, at jeg allerede har gjort det, min smukke, men på denne her måde, bruger jeg ikke selv magi og koncentration på det, og jeg skal bruge begge ting til bryllupsceremonien."_

_Min hjerne var alt for udmattet til at forstå hans forklaring, men jeg lod mig nøje med den. Det snurrede for mig, og med en følelse af uvirkelighed så jeg på, mens han fandt fire gyldne ringe frem og placerede dem omkring mine håndled og ankler. Han førte mig blidt over mod en dør, som han skubbede mig igennem, og jeg følte et øjebliks håb, der dog hurtigt forsvandt ved synet af modtagelsen der ventede mig. Jeg ville stadig ikke få en chance for at falde i søvn. Ikke så længe at de holdt øje med mig._

_Jeg betragtede dem med lettere fascination, da varylerkvinderne, der lignede noget fra en gyserfilm og som ikke engang Jason kunne slå i at se skræmmende ud, fik mit resterende tøj af mig og udstødte forfærdede hyl ved synet af mig. Jeg så overrasket ned af mig selv. Jeg så da ikke så slem ud. Ikke i forhold til dem i hvert fald. Så gik det op for mig, at de i virkeligheden var forfærdede over mine tilbageværende skrammer. Jeg lukkede øjnene, som de begyndte at gnide mig ind med den samme creme, Marak havde brugt. Det føltes ubehageligt. _

_Stadig i chok lod jeg dem bade mig, sætte mit hår op og iføre mig en kort, stropløs, rød kjole, der lod skuldrene være bare. Synet overraskede mig. Jeg ville have forventet en eller anden eventyrlig hvid kjole, måske revet i laser, som man så i film om vampyrbrude. De begyndte at male på min arm med blæk, der nogle gange lyste op med guld for så at forsvinde igen. Jeg betragtede på mental afstand kvinderne, som de udstødte begejstrede hyl ved synet. Det var, som jeg ikke længere befandt mig i min egen krop, men blot var en tilskuer, der så på gennem hovedpersonens øjne._

_Jeg blev utålmodigt skubbet ud på gangen, hvor to harniskklædte varyler med gyldne kæder i deres hænder ventede mig. De var ligeså hæslige som kvinderne, og jeg lukkede øjnene for at slippe for at se på dem, men jeg kunne stadig føle det, da de lod lænkerne røre de gyldne ringe, Marak havde anbragt, og jeg kunne føle den forøgede tyngde, da lænkerne forenede sig med ringene. _

_Der blev en kort pause, og jeg overvejede et eller andet sted i bevidstheden, hvad der ville ske nu. Hvad ventede de på? Så kunne jeg føle deres tøvende skridt fremad, og jeg fulgte efter uden tøven. Jeg vidste ikke, hvorfor jeg handlede, som jeg gjorde. Nok fordi jeg var så udmattet over at kæmpe og være bange og forvirret over Marak. Hvorfor opførte han sig ikke som det monster, han burde?_

_Et enormt brøl rev mig ud af mine tanker, og mine øjenlåg fløj op i chok. Synet der ventede mig fik mig dog øjeblikkeligt til at lukke dem fast i igen. En skrigende horde af monstre, da alle skreg af mig, og for enden af den ventede Marak. Det var alt, jeg havde nået at se, men jeg følte ikke den mindste længsel efter at kigge igen._

_Jeg følte mine vagter begynde at gå igen, og jeg fulgte villigt med, selvom jeg ikke kunne holde en gysen tilbage, da varylerne råbte op af begejstring. Dette var den flok monstre, jeg havde forventet!_

_Jeg følte, at jeg blev spændt fast, og havde det på nøjagtig samme måde, som jeg havde det, når de nåede til den uhyggelige part af en gyserfilm. Bange, men på vegne af en anden._

_Jeg mærkede svagt, som noget tykt væske, der føltes lidt ligesom maling, tegnede mønstre i min pande. Derimod mærkede jeg tydeligt smerten i mine håndflader, da der pludselig blev skåret i dem. Jeg gispede overrasket og gjorde atter den fejl at åbne øjne. Marak stod bøjet over mig med to gyldne knive, og jeg lukkede skrækslagen øjnene igen, denne gang forberedt på smerte._

_Den kom måske et minut senere, da mine hænder blev stukket ned i en væske, som jeg ikke turde åbne øjnene for at se hvad var._

_Der blev en lang stilhed, hvor jeg ventede åndeløst i mørket, inden der pludselig igen lød begejstrede råb._

_Jeg blev spændt op og ført videre, inden de fik mig til at knæle på en blød pude. Jeg følte, at jeg igen blev spændt fast og holdt vejret, som jeg atter ventede på smerten. Denne gang lod den sig dog vente på sig. Jeg følte en hårtot, der havde hængt løs, blive klippet af efterfulgt af nogle af mine negle. Jeg følte et lille stik i fingeren, som dengang vi skulle lave blodstest i skolen, men det nærmede sig ikke engang den smerte jeg havde forventet. Så blev der en lang pause, inden jeg pludselig hørte noget hvine mod mig og følte glide hen over mit hoved, inden det lagde sig til rette på mine skuldre._

_Der blev så stille, at man ville kunne høre en knappenål falde til jorden, og nysgerrigheden vandt, som den altid gjorde, når jeg dækkede mine øjne i gyserfilm. Og det var, hvad dette var. En gyser._

_Synet der mødte mig fik mig øjeblikkeligt til at forbande min nysgerrighed langt væk. En gylden slange snoede sig omkring mine skuldre, som om den bare ventede på at sno sig om halsen på mig og stramme til. Jeg stirrede den rædselsslagen ind i dens hypnotiserende øjne, og efter at have betragtet mig i hvad der føltes som en evighed, gled den om bag mig, inden den pludselig forsvandt. Ind under min hud._

_Jeg kunne lige akkurat holde mit skrig tilbage, men varylerne lagde ikke den slags bånd om sig. De råbte, skreg og sang højere end nogensinde før, og jeg lukkede øjnene, mens jeg desperat bad om, at det bare var et mareridt, jeg kunne vågne op af. Stemmerne døde endelig hen, og jeg åbnede forsigtigt øjnene igen i håb om, at jeg havde haft ret. _

_Jeg sad i et lille kammer med Marak ved min side. Væk var alle de hæslige varyler og den store sal. Jeg sad på en enorm pude på gulvet, og Marak holdt mine hænder i et fast greb. Så kom jeg i tanke om slangen, og instinktivt forsøgte jeg at rive mine hænder fri, så jeg kunne kradse den væk. Om nødvendigt ville jeg rive min hud til blods i forsøget._

"_Lad være," bad Marak, som han strammede sit greb om mig. "Du vil alligevel aldrig få den væk på den måde. Det er Dronningens Amulet. Den skal beskytte dig. Også overfor dig selv."_

_Hans stemme trængte på en eller anden måde igennem tågerne i min hjerne, og jeg tvang mig selv til at slappe af. Det var bare ligesom en tatovering. Ikke andet. Bare en tatovering._

_Jeg faldt langsomt til ro._

"_Drik dette," beordrede Marak og holdt et bæger mod mine læber. Jeg ville ikke, men han havde allerede tvunget væsken ned mellem mine læber._

"_Slap af, smukke," hviskede han. "Det giver dig stemmen igen. Ikke andet."_

"_Monster," hviskede jeg prøvende. Selvom min stemme var så hæs, at den nærmest ikke lød som min længere, var det dog stadig langt bedre end at være stum._

_Marak veg tilbage ved ordet, men så trak han på skuldrene, som om det ikke betød noget. _

"_Du vil ændre din mening," hviskede han. Det lød, som om han prøvede at overbevise sig selv. Så sukkede han. "Jeg lovede dig, at jeg ville lade dig sove, ikke smukke? Det burde du også gøre. Du ser fuldstændig smadret ud."_

"_Jeg er ikke træt," hviskede jeg. Jeg måtte ikke falde i søvn foran ham._

"_Løgner," lo han og lød som sit gamle jeg. "Men det hører vel med til din menneskelige natur. Jeg må indrømme, at jeg var lidt i tvivl om, hvorvidt du var menneske, men du havde åbenbart hele tiden ret."_

"_Jeg har ikke lyst til at sove."_

_Marak så eftertænksomt på mig. "Men jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lade dig gøre dig selv ondt, og du har åbenlyst brug for at sove." Hans fingre lagde sig blidt mod mine tindinger. "Sov, min smukke," hviskede han beroligende. "Jeg sørger for, at du ikke får mareridt."_

"_Nej," hviskede jeg, men denne gang var trætheden ikke til for at få mig til at lade være med at kæmpe imod, men for at få mig til at falde i søvn. Jeg gled modvilligt ind i mørket, som Marak havde skabt til mig._

_Af uforklarlige årsager var det sidste, jeg tænkte på, inden jeg gled ind i søvnen, hvad min mor mon ville sige, når hun opdagede, at jeg havde fået en tatovering._

**Marak POV**

Jeg betragtede længe min sovende skønhed. Min kone. Fraværende pillede jeg alle hårspænderne ud, så hendes ejendommelige hår flød ud på puden. Hendes ansigt virkede så fredfyldt nu, men jeg vidste, at det ikke var sandheden. Hun måtte være rasende. Skrækslagen. Det første ord, hun havde sagt til mig som min kone, havde været monster. Monster. Jeg kunne ikke fortænke hende i det, men selvom jeg vidste, at hendes mening om mig forhåbentligt ville ændre sig, rev ordet alligevel i mig.

Monster.

Det havde hun – trods alt – aldrig kaldt mig før. Jeg huskede chokket, det havde givet mig, da hun første gang kaldte mig ved navn, og spekulerede på, hvor længe der ville gå, før hun igen ville gøre det. Jeg mindedes dengang efter, at jeg havde fået hende væk fra de… mænd, og hun havde grædt ud i min favn. Der havde hun sagt mit navn så mange gange. Ville de også ende med at blive de sidste?

Jeg rystede på hovedet af min tåbelighed, som jeg lod mine fingre glide gennem hendes silkebløde lokker, som jeg så længe havde haft lyst til. Selvfølgelig ville det ikke blive de sidste gange. Som alle andre varylerkongers brude ville hun i starten være vred og bange, men hun ville komme over det, og måske ville hun en dag smile ved synet af mig. Jeg smilede ved tanken og løftede hende op. Jeg kunne ikke lade min smukke brud sove på en stor pude. Jeg bar hende over til sengen i hjørnet, der kun bestod af en madras og noget sengetøj. Det var en gammel sikkerhedsforanstaltning, så den nye varylerkonges kone ikke kunne finde noget at bruge til at forsøge at gøre skade på sig selv eller sin nye ægtemand.

Jeg lagde mig ned til Cathleen, mens jeg forsøgte at fatte det. Jeg var gift nu. Hun var min kone. Hun kunne ikke længere stikke af fra mig.

Skyldfølelsen og glæden rev mig i hver sin retning, og jeg lukkede træt øjnene. Jeg havde ingen grund til at havde dårlig samvittighed. Jeg måtte beskytte mit folk. Alligevel smertede tanken om at se min smukkes rædselsslagne blik mig. Jeg sukkede og lagde armen om hende og trak hende ind til mig. Hun duftede nøjagtigt, som jeg huskede, at jeg tillod mig selv at dvæle i aromaen af hendes duft. Jeg havde langt bedre lugtesans end mennesker, men Cathleens duft sved ikke i min næse, som parfumer gjorde.

Jeg spekulerede på, hvor lang tid der ville gå, før hun ville lade mig holde hende sådan her i vågen tilstand. Lade mig omfavne hende. Kysse hende. Hvor lang tid der ville gå, før hun også holdt af mig, hvis det da nogensinde skete. Uger. Måneder. År. Det var ligegyldigt. Jeg kunne vente.

Det sidste jeg tænkte, inden jeg også faldt i søvn, var, at måske, bare måske, ville hun en dag virkelig elske mig.

Måske.


	7. Tab

**A/N: Okay super short chapter, but as an apology I'll post a new one one Friday - and it might be a super long one, so look forward to it - at least anyone but snowberryxoxo, who's too lazy to read the long chapters! :P**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Cathleen POV**

Jeg vågnede drivende af sved og med hamrende hjerte.

Jeg var faldet i søvn.

Foran Marak.

"Nej," hviskede jeg hæst og gemte ansigtet i hænderne. Jeg var faldet i søvn foran Marak. Jeg kunne ikke engang forestille mig hans reaktion, når jeg forsvandt for øjnene af ham. Bogstaveligt talt.

Han ville finde en måde at holde mig i hans verden. Han ville tage min verden fra mig.

Jeg følte håbløsheden vælde op i mig. Jeg havde kæmpet med alt, jeg havde i mig, men han havde stadig vundet. Jeg ville miste hele min verden. Jeg ville miste alt.

Jeg kunne ligeså godt have ladet være med at kæmpe til at starte med.

Nej, det var ikke sandt. Hvis jeg ikke havde kæmpet, ville jeg have brugt resten af mit liv på at spekulere over, om det havde været anderledes, hvis jeg havde kæmpet. Jeg ville have brugt hele mit liv på at gruble over, om jeg kunne have været fri. Hele mit liv i Maraks kongerige.

Tårerne begyndte igen at flyde, som noget gik i stykker indeni mig. Jeg ville aldrig mere smage Sums berømte månekager. Jeg ville aldrig mere bande af Collie, vores golden retriever, når den sprang op og slikkede mig i ansigtet. Jeg ville aldrig mere stønne overdrevent, når mine forældre åbenlyst flirtede foran mig. Jeg ville aldrig mere male sammen med min mor eller tigge min far om noget, mor havde forbudt mig. Jeg ville aldrig mere le sammen med veninderne. Shoppe. Feste. Jeg ville aldrig få min første rigtige kæreste. En, hvor jeg ville smile henført, hver gang hans navn blev nævnt. En jeg virkelig elskede. Jeg ville aldrig få et rigtigt bryllup. Jeg ville aldrig få en datter. Holde hende i mine arme. Tage hende med ud at se verden, som jeg nogen gange i al hemmelighed havde forestillet mig.

Alt det havde jeg mistet.

Jeg vidste ikke, hvor længe jeg havde grædt, da det bankede på døren. Det føltes som timer.

"Det er på tide at stå op, frøken Lang," lod Sums stemme. "Du skal i skole."

"Jeg tager ikke i skole i dag!" råbte jeg tilbage og kunne selv høre gråden i min stemme. "Jeg er syg!"

"Lilla chan, hvad sker der?"

Efter at jeg var blevet teenager, brugte hun kun et navn, når hun var bekymret for mig eller stærkt bevæget. Jeg kæmpede mig over til døren og låste op, så hun kunne se mit forgrædte ansigt.

"Lille chan!"

Med de ord lå jeg pludselig i hendes arme, hvor jeg blev vugget ømt frem og tilbage. Jeg var for tømt til at græde mere, men gemte bare ansigtet i hendes favn. Mine forældre kom få sekunder efter, kaldt op af Sums udbrud.

"Cathleen!" Min mor lagde sig bekymret på knæ ved siden af mig og strøg mig beroligende over håret, mens min far gav min hånd et bekymret klem. Collie kom springende mindre end fem sekunder efter, tilkaldt af al larmen, og slikkede mig kærligt i ansigtet. Jeg smilede svagt, som jeg var omgivet af alle dem der elskede mig. Min familie. I samme øjeblik traf jeg en beslutning. Ligegyldigt hvad kunne jeg ikke opgive min familie. Jeg havde ingen anelse om, hvad jeg skulle gøre, men nu vidste jeg, at jeg blev nødt til at gøre _noget_.

Samme aften travede jeg bekymret frem og tilbage foran sengen. Jeg havde ikke kunnet finde en løsning, men det betød ikke noget. Jeg havde resten af livet til at finde den. Jeg kunne bare håbe, at jeg ikke behøvede at bruge så lang tid. Jeg havde ikke været i skole, men tilbragt dagen sammen med min familie, der forgæves havde forsøgt at få mig til at indrømme, hvad der var galt. Men hvad kunne jeg sige? Hver nat rejser jeg til en anden dimension, og nu er jeg bange for, at jeg ikke længere vil kunne vende tilbage?

Det ville ikke berolige dem, men kun gøre dem langt mere bekymrede end før. Denne gang for min forstand.

Jeg lagde mig sukkende i sengen, selvom jeg vidste, at jeg ikke ville kunne falde i søvn. Jeg var alt for bange. Bange for at miste. Bange for at vågne op blandt de monstre. Bange for min nye… _ægtemand! _Bare ordet gav mig kvalme.

I det samme sprang Collie op i min seng, og selvom jeg vidste, at hun ikke måtte ligge der, kunne jeg ikke få mig selv til at skubbe hende væk. Hun var noget velkendt. Jeg begravede mit ansigt i hendes bløde pels og slappede af, da jeg følte hende begejstret slikke mig på halsen. Så lod jeg mine øjne falde i.


	8. Første Dag

**_A/N: Okay, jeg er seriøst ked af, at den sene upload. Virkelig. Som en slags undskyldning laver jeg en engelsk OneShot collection med Marak og OC-karakter. Er jeg så tilgivet?_**

**_Nok om det. Dette kapitel er om Cathleens første dag under jorden - eller i hvert fald halvdelen af det. Hvis jeg skulle skrive den hele, ville det blive aaaalt for langt. Nå, men mangler et bedre kapitelnavn. Nogen ideer?_**

_Jeg vågnede med følelsen af blød silke under min kind og stivnede. Det var nu, jeg skulle mobilisere mit mod. Åbne mine øjne og lade Marak konfrontere mig. Holde hovedet højt og vente på det bedste._

_Og jeg kunne ikke. _

_I stedet flyttede jeg på mig, så mit ansigt var begravet i den bløde pude og lod mine fingre vikle sig ind i mit hår, mens jeg åndeløst ventede på Maraks rasende råb, når han opdagede, at jeg var tilbage._

"_Godmorgen, smukke."_

_Jeg blev så chokeret, at jeg satte mig op med et sæt og stirrede på ham. Han sad i skrædderstilling ikke mindre end en meter fra mig. Han havde noget andet tøj på, end han havde haft ved det rædselsfulde bryllup, og havde tydeligvis været vågen i nogen tid. Jeg havde også gået temmelig sent i seng, uvillig ved tanken om at forlade min familie, selvom jeg vidste, at det var uundgåeligt i længden. Hans uhyggelige, glødende øjne betragtede mig med et blidt og forsigtigt udtryk. Han så alt andet en vred ud._

"_Hvad?" kvækkede jeg målløs. Hvor var raseriet, spørgsmålene, vreden?_

"_Godmorgen," gentog han med et lille smil. Han så nærmest lettet ud. "Sover du stadig smukke?"_

"_Sover?" mumlede jeg. "Jeg sov? Her?"_

"_Ikke et morgenmenneske, eller hvad? Du virker ret forvirret, smukke."_

_Jeg kiggede rundt. Jeg sad på en madras fyldt med bløde silkepuder og et endnu blødere tæppe. "Sov jeg her?" hviskede jeg. "Foran dig?"_

_Han hævede det ene øjenbryn, noget jeg altid havde ønsket, at jeg kunne. "Har du noget imod, at jeg ser dig sove, min smukke? Er det fordi, du snakker i søvne?" Han drillede mig åbenlyst, og langsomt slappede jeg af, som sandheden sank ind. Jeg var ikke forsvundet for øjnene af ham. Jeg var bare faldet i søvn, og sandheden var stadig skjult for Marak. Selvom jeg ville leve blandt monstre om natten, ville jeg stadig have min familie om dagen. Jeg sank lettet ned i puden igen. _

"_Hvad sagde jeg?" hviskede jeg, mest af alt bare for at sige noget._

_Maraks muntre fjæs forsvandt, og han så helt alvorlig ud. "Du nævnte nogle navne. Dine forældres. Så en der hed Sum og en der hed… Collie? Og så græd du. "_

"_Græd?" Jeg huskede mine tårer. Hvis jeg også havde grædt her, var mine kroppe på en eller anden måde stadig forbundet. Det kunne jeg leve med. To kroppe, én bevidsthed. Når den ene sov, var den anden vågen. Jeg spekulerede på, hvordan det var muligt, men skubbede så tanken fra mig. Det kunne jeg spekulere på senere. Nu ville jeg bare komme levende igennem min første dag som varylerkongens… kone. Jeg gøs ved tanken, men var stadig i langt bedre humør end for få minutter siden._

_Jeg satte mig langsomt op og så usikkert på Marak. Hvad ville der ske nu?_

_Han smilede sit drillende smil, der afslørede hans hugtænder. De virkede ikke ligeså skarpe, som den første gang jeg havde set ham, og jeg spekulerede på, om han mon havde filet dem ned. Eller måske var det bare min fantasi, der dengang havde overdrevet alle hans monstrøse træk._

"_Sulten, smukke?"_

_Det dagligdags ved ordene forvirrede mig, som de havde gjort dengang han havde spurgt om mit navn. "Ikke rigtigt," mumlede jeg. Det var egentlig ikke sandt, men jeg havde på fornemmelsen, at hvis jeg spiste noget nu, ville jeg bare kaste det op igen. _

"_Det er løgn," lo Marak muntert og sprang op. "Jeg får noget bragt herned. Jeg regner ikke med, at du vil spise i spisesalen."_

_Jeg forestillede mig at spise blandt alle de monstre, der i går havde været så begejstrede for min ulykkelige skæbne, og gøs. Jeg lyttede fraværende til Maraks ord til nogen på den anden side af døren. En vagt? Hvorfor havde de sat vagter foran døren? Hvor skulle jeg helt ærligt flygte hen?_

"_Hvad sprog var det?" spurgte jeg Marak, da han kom tilbage, egentlig ikke særlig interesseret. Jeg spurgte bare, fordi det var blevet en vane at holde Marak hen med snak._

_Han betragtede mig længe, inden han svarede, og af uforklarlige grunde blev jeg pludselig pinlig bevidst om mit uglede hår og forsovede udseende. _

"_Varylsk." Han lod sig falde ned ved siden af mig og så på mig med et bekymret blik. Eller også spillede han bare bekymret. "Hvordan har du det?"_

_Jeg trak let på skuldrene. Lettet. Og rædselsslagen. Og rasende. Og forvirret. "Jeg er okay," mumlede jeg til sidst. "I forhold til situationen, altså."_

_Marak lo, og jeg rynkede forvirret panden, mens jeg prøvede at se det morsomme i mit svar. _

"_Du er så modig, smukke." Beundringen lyste ud af hans røde øjne._

_Modig? Jeg var alt andet end modig. Jeg var skrækslagen. Jeg trak let på skuldrene, usikker på hvad jeg skulle svare._

_I det samme rakte Marak med et eftertænksomt udtryk ud efter mig, og jeg stivnede, som hans hånd glattede mine vildfarne lokker på plads. Han lod sine fingre dvæle ved mine kindben og smilede så let til mit nervøse ansigt, inden han trak hånden til sig igen. Jeg trak vejret dybt ind, og det gik op for mig, at jeg havde holdt vejret._

"_Noget specielt du har lyst til at lave i dag?"_

_Løbe meget hurtigt, meget langt væk, men det kunne jeg ikke fortælle ham. Jeg trak igen på skuldrene. Hvad forventede han helt ærligt, at jeg ville sige? En tur i tivoli og så et biografbesøg?_

"_Jeg kan vise dig vores gemakker?"_

_Ordene forvirrede mig, og jeg så rundt. Var dette ikke mit soveværelse? Eller rettere, mit fængsel?_

_Marak smilede muntert, som han gættede sig til, hvad der foregik i mit hoved. "Du er dronning nu, smukke. Du troede da ikke, at der ikke ville være et par frynsegoder forbundet med det? Dette er bare det kammer, hvor kongens kone for det meste tilbringer sin første nat i kongeriget. Det er indrettet, så hun så vidt muligt ikke kan skade sig selv."_

_Jeg kiggede igen rundt i rummet. Et tykt gulvtæppe dækkede gulvet, og der var ingen møbler i rummer, hvis man ikke talte den bløde madras og alle puderne med. Selv væggene var fuldstændig dækket af tykke tæpper, og det eneste der afslørede sandheden om, hvor vi befandt os, var det grå stenloft. Jeg kiggede op på det og gøs igen ved tanken om de mange, mange ton jord, der befandt sig over mit hoved. En lillebitte bygningsfejl, og jeg ville være død. _

_I det samme bankede det på døren, og min opmærksomhed blev afledt af varylerne, der kom bærende på adskillige fade med diverse retter. Marak tog det afslappet, mens jeg betragtede dem mistænksomt, som de satte fadene på gulvet, bukkede eller nejede, og forsvandt igen. Hver eneste af dem havde stirret åbenlyst på mig, og jeg rystede let, da døren lukkede sig efter dem._

_Marak strejfede min rystende arm, og det gav et sæt i mig. "De er bare nysgerrige," sagde han blidt, som han endnu engang havde gættet sig til, hvad jeg tænkte. "Jeg tror ikke, du forstår, hvor vigtig du er for dem."_

_Og jeg troede ikke, at han forstod, hvor meget jeg ønskede, at jeg ikke var det. Jeg sagde det dog ikke, men kiggede i stedet usikkert på maden. Var det virkelig alt sammen til os, eller ville vi få selskab? Jeg gøs ved tanken om varylerne der lige var gået. I denne verden så Marak helt normal ud._

"_Her." Marak rakte mig et stykke smørret brød, da jeg ikke gjorde mine til at ville tage noget mad selv. "Det må være længe siden, du har spist."_

_Faktisk var det kun nogen timer siden, at jeg havde fået Sums lækre aftensmad, men det ville jeg aldrig indrømme overfor ham. Jeg så afskyvækket på brødet i min hånd. Tanken om mad lige nu gav mig kvalme, og jeg lagde det diskret fra mig, mens jeg betragtede Marak, der spiste med god appetit, men overraskende pænt. Jeg havde af en eller anden grund troet, at han ville æde som et svin. Nok på grund af den rolle som halvmonster han havde inde i mit hoved. Halvmonster. _

_Jeg overvejede, om det i virkeligheden var det ord, der bedst kunne beskrive Marak. Han var ikke udelukkende et monster. Han havde beskyttet mig mod alle andre farer, end den han selv udgjorde, og han havde trøstet mig, da jeg græd, men samtidig havde han gjort så meget forfærdeligt imod mig, at jeg ikke kunne tænke på ham som menneskelig. Jeg kiggede ned på arrene i mine håndflader og gøs igen for guderne måtte vide hvilken gang den morgen. Det var der, han havde skåret mig foran en skrigende flok monstre._

_Halvmonster._

"_Hvorfor?" mumlede jeg, og Marak så interesseret på mig._

"_Hvorfor hvad?"_

_Jeg lod mine fingre føle et af arrenes linje. "Hvorfor gjorde du det her imod mig?"_

_Marak tog forsigtigt mine hænder i sine og vendte dem om, så han kunne betragte håndfladerne. "Fordi det er en del af bryllupsceremonien," sagde han roligt, mens han lod tommelfingrene følge de sølvfarvede linjer. "De fortæller om vores fremtid."_

"_Tror du virkelig på det?" røg det ud af mig, inden jeg kunne nå at stoppe mig selv. Jeg stivnede, mens jeg ventede på Maraks raseri, men han lo bare muntert._

"_Jeg er en varylerkonge," grinede han. "Selvfølgelig tror jeg på magi."_

"_Ikke magi," protesterede jeg. "Men tror du virkelig på skæbnen?"_

_Det var umuligt at læse Maraks ansigt, som han betragtede mit. "Nej," sagde han så roligt. "Men jeg tror på mange mulige skæbner. Og jeg tror på denne magi." Hans fingerspidser strejfede arrene igen._

"_Og hvad siger de så?" Jeg kunne ikke holde skepsissen borte fra min stemme, selvom jeg forsøgte. En ting jeg ikke troede på, var skæbnen. Jeg troede på tilfældet._

_Marak smilede, som om han kunne læse mine tanker og fulgte igen et af arrene med sin ene tommelfinger. "Dette er min linje," forklarede han. "Den ser umiddelbart meget normal ud. Lang og lige, men her er der et hak. Jeg ved ikke, hvad det betyder, men jeg har mine gæt. Det er dog din linje, der forvirrer mig." Han fulgte den anden linje med tommelfingeren, og selv jeg kunne se, at de ikke var ens. "Den har det samme hak som min, men tusindvis af gange." Han rynkede bekymret på panden, mens jeg vred mig. Det måtte være alle mine rejser frem og tilbage mellem min verden og hans. "Det starter her, ikke langt fra begyndelsen og så fortsætter det næsten uden pauser helt til slutningen. Jeg forstår det ikke!" Han bed sig irriteret i underlæben, og pludselig havde jeg svært ved at tilbageholde et smil. Han mindede om en lille dreng, der ikke fik sin vilje._

"_Det er stadig afskyeligt!" erklærede jeg, som jeg trak mine hænder til mig. "Jeg fatter ikke, at du kunne gøre det mod mig!"_

"_Det er godt." Marak sendte mig et smil. "Det betyder, at du ikke fatter, at jeg kunne gøre noget så ondt. Og det betyder, at du ikke synes, at jeg udelukkende er et ondt monster, for så ville du ikke have svært ved at fatte, at jeg kunne gøre noget så afskyeligt." Han smil blev bredere, men jeg kunne ikke finde på et bidende svar._

_Når alt kom til alt var det sandt._

"_Her." Han rakte mig et jordbær. "Spis i det mindste lidt frugt."_

_Jeg adlød tøvende og tog en forsigtig bid af jordbærret. Det havde ikke en underlig smag, som om han havde puttet noget på det, men det var uden tvivl det saftigste og lækreste jordbær, jeg nogensinde havde smagt. _

_Marak lokkede adskillige jordbær og andre frugter i mig, men jeg nægtede at røre noget af det andet. Jeg skulle ikke nyde at sidde her og kaste op foran ham. Det ville være alt for ydmygende._

_Marak virkede tilfreds nok med den smule, jeg tvang ned, og han var i strålende humør, da han trak mig med sig ud på gangen, hvor jeg gjorde mit bedste for at ignorere de uhyggelige vagter. Den ene med et par enorme, snoede horn og den anden med et ansigt det endte i en bjørnesnude. _

_Marak førte mig igennem den ene stengang efter den anden og op af næsten ligeså mange trapper. Jeg brød mig ikke tanken om hvor meget jord, der havde været over mig, men sagde ikke noget. Når alt kom til alt skulle jeg bruge hver eneste nat i resten af mit liv i denne verden. Jeg gøs ved tanken og Marak sendte mig et skarpt sideblik. Vi passerede adskillige varyler på vejen op, men selvom hver eneste af dem stoppede op og stirrede åbenlyst på mig, stoppede Marak til min lettelse ikke op og sludrede med dem. Nogen af varylerne var bare usædvanlig grimme, mens andre direkte gav mig kvalme. Endelig stoppede Marak op foran en enorm dobbeltdør, der så ud til at være lavet af guld._

"_De kongelige gemakker," bemærkede Marak. "Vores værelser."_

_Jeg ville til enhver tid foretrække, at han havde sagt mine værelser eller dine værelser, for hans ord mindede mig om min situation. Jeg skulle sove i samme seng som ham, og en dag ville han forvente, at jeg rent faktisk… sov med ham. Jeg trak hånden til mig for at slå armene beskyttende om mig selv, mens jeg mistænksomt betragtede vagterne, der var passeret på hver side af blæredøren. Var de i virkeligheden bare fangevogtere? _

_Marak lagde en klobesat hånd på min ryg og skubbede mig med et skævt smil indenfor. Stuen jeg trådte ind i passede perfekt til de gyldne, overdrevent flotte døre og jeg stoppede med op med store øjne. Jeg havde faktisk aldrig tænkt på Marak som konge. Varylerkonge havde virket lidt som et synonym for bandeleder. Han havde måske nok haft kommandoen over de andre i mine tanker, men jeg havde aldrig forbundet ham med noget som dette._

"_Hvad synes du, smukke?" drillede han. "Som jeg sagde, så er der fordele ved at være kongens kone."_

"_Det er… ret blæret. Har du muligvis mindreværdskomplekser?" Som altid røg ordene bare ud af munden på mig, og som altid lo Marak bare._

"_Sådan har de kongelige gemakker altid været," smilede han, da han havde leet færdigt. "Bryder du dig da ikke om dem?"_

_Jeg tøvede, mens jeg overvejede svaret. Jeg tænkte med længsel på mit loftværelse derhjemme med det skrå tag og mit kaotiske rod. Noget sagde mig, at hvis jeg rodede her, ville der bare være nogen der rodede op igen. Jeg brød mig ikke det mindste om tanken. "Her er… fornemt," sagde jeg til sidst._

"_Men?" Han havde bemærket min tøven._

_Hans øjne så forbløffende blide ud i forhold til deres uhyggelige, røde glød, og jeg huskede, at han aldrig før var blevet rasende over noget, jeg sagde._

"_Men jeg tror ikke, at det nogensinde vil føles som hjemme," indrømmede jeg hviskende og kiggede ned i gulvet. Det her var ikke hjemme. Det var bare det mareridt, jeg måtte udholde hver nat, for så endelig at vende hjem hver morgen._

_Jeg så ikke på Marak, og derfor kunne jeg ikke bedømme hans ansigtsudtryk, da han tog min hånd og førte mig videre. Jeg gjorde ikke modstand. Det virkede så formålsløst at kæmpe nu. Soveværelset var ligeså smukt som stuen. Jeg lod øjnene glide hen over det bløde væg-til-væg gulvtæppe, den buldrende pejs, der var omgivet af store, bløde puder og et meget lavt bord og den enorme himmelseng. Jeg mener enorm. Mit hjerte satte farten op, som jeg stirrede på den og tænkte på, hvad Marak en dag ville gøre ved mig i den seng. Billeder flimrede for mine øjne, og jeg mærkede, at jeg fik åndenød. Måske ville Marak ikke voldtage mig nu, men han ville en dag. Han havde selv indrømmet det. Måske først om mange år, men en dag ville han ikke kunne vente længere._

"_Cathleen?" _

_Jeg hørte svagt Marak sige mit navn, men det var alt for langt væk til at kunne rive mig ud af mit panikanfald. Jeg så ikke andet end den enorme seng, mens billeder af mændene, der havde prøvet at voldtage mig, dansede for min indre nethinde. Marak havde reddet mig fra dem, men hvem ville redde mig fra Marak? _

_Jeg følte en klobesat hånd tage mig blidt om hagen og vippe mit ansigt bestemt op mod Maraks. Hans glødende øjne brændte sig ind i mine og underligt nok fik de mig til at falde ned i stedet for at gøre mig endnu mere skrækslagen. Han trak mig bestemt ned til en af puderne ved pejsen uden så meget som et sekund at slippe mit blik med hans._

"_Slap af," beordrede han, og jeg følte min krop adlyde._

"_Undskyld," hviskede jeg uden helt at vide hvorfor. Måske for at være sådan en kujon, at jeg ikke engang kunne kigge på en skide seng uden at få et sammenbrud. _

"_Hvad skete der? Hvad er der galt?"_

_Jeg vristede mit blik væk fra hans og så skamfuldt ned på mine arrede hænder. Hvad skulle jeg sige? At jeg nær var blevet skræmt til døde ved synet af en seng?_

"_Ikke noget," hviskede jeg. "Det er lige meget."_

"_Lad være med at lyve for mig." Trods ordene var hans stemme blidere end nogensinde, og jeg huskede, hvordan jeg helt fra starten havde syntes, at den var smuk._

"_Du vil voldtage mig en dag." Jeg tvang ordene frem, så lavt, at jeg tvivlede på, at han overhovedet kunne høre dem. "Og du vil gøre det derovre." Mit blik vandrede automatisk over mod sengen, og jeg tvang det hurtigt ned på mine hænder igen._

_Marak var tavs i lang tid, og da han endelig talte, var hans stemme til min overraskelse sørgmodig. "Jeg troede, at du troede på mig, da jeg sagde, at jeg ikke havde tænkt mig at voldtage dig."_

_Jeg trak benene ind til kroppen og slog armene omkring dem i et forsøg på at holde sammen om mig selv. "Det gjorde jeg," hviskede jeg. "Det gør jeg. Men du… du forventer, at jeg en dag frivilligt vil…" jeg tøvede, mens jeg ledte efter det rigtige ord. Jeg tvivlede på, at Marak ville forstå mig, hvis jeg sagde sex. "Vil elske med dig," sagde jeg til sidst, men det lød dumt selv i mine øre. "Det vil jeg ikke, og en dag bliver du træt af at vente." Jeg kunne ikke holde afskyen ud af min stemme ved de næste ord. "Når alt kommer til alt er hele ideen med at tage mig herned udelukkende for, at jeg skal føde dig en arving!"_

_Marak sagde ikke noget i adskillige minutter, og mit hjerte hamrede så højt af frygt, at jeg var sikker på, at han kunne høre det. Havde jeg overtrådt hans grænse nu? Måske var han blevet rasende. Måske ville han se sandheden i mine ord og indse, at det ikke nyttede noget at vente._

"_Jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg skal sige," sagde han til sidst. "Cathleen... Selv hvis det er sandt, at du aldrig vil elske mig, så lad være med at bekymre dig om noget, der først sker om mange år. Bare giv mig… giv mig et år til at bevise, at her ikke er så forfærdeligt, som du tror. At jeg ikke er det monster, du tror."_

"_Hvorfor skulle jeg?" hviskede jeg, men der var ingen trods i min stemme. Det lød mere som en bøn for trøst._

_Marak lagde armene omkring mig og trak mig ind til sig. Jeg vidste, at jeg burde trække mig fri, men jeg kunne ikke få mig selv til det. Jeg var alt for taknemmelig overfor hvad som helst, der kunne holde sammen om mig, og selvom det var fuldstændig ulogisk gav hans omfavnelse mig en fornemmelse af tryghed._

"_Tænkt tilbage på dengang du første gang så mig," bad han blidt, mens han vuggede mig frem og tilbage. Bevægelsen var beroligende, og jeg lukkede øjnene, mens jeg huskede tilbage. Jeg mindedes min rædsel ved det hæslige uhyre, der stod foran mig. Jeg huskede min reaktion på hans skarpe hugtænder og glødende øjne. Jeg gøs i hans arme og gemte ansigtet mod hans bryst. Det virkede så forkert, at min kilde til trøst også var den person, der skræmte mig fra vid og sans, men lige nu var han den eneste, jeg havde._

"_Og så… så tænk på, hvordan du ser mig nu. Jeg kunne forestille mig, at… at der var en ret stor forskel." For første gang, mens jeg havde kendt ham, lød han usikker, og jeg nikkede ind mod hans bryst. Han fortsatte med lidt mere sikkerhed i stemmen._

"_Det er kun få nætter siden, Cathleen. Hvis dit syn på mig kan ændre sig så meget i løbet af nogen nætter, hvor meget vil det så på et år? Eller to år? Eller ti år?"_

"_Ti år?" Jeg løftede ansigtet for at se på ham. "Vil du virkelig vente så længe?"_

"_Jeg vil vente længere end det," lovede han, og uden at vide hvorfor, troede jeg ham. Jeg slappede af. Ti år virkede som en evighed for mine seksten år, og selvom jeg stadig ikke troede på, at jeg nogensinde ville elske en, der var villig til at gøre alt det mod mig, så virkede problemet lige nu ligeså fjernt som døden. Det lå og lurede i underbevidstheden, men aldrig mere end det._

"_Undskyld, jeg flippede sådan ud," mumlede jeg._

_Marak lo og lød som sit gamle jeg. "Det gør ikke spor, smukke," forsikrede han. "Især fordi det gav mig en mulighed for at holde om dig."_

"_Helt ærligt!" Jeg trak mig fri. "Lider du af personlighedsspaltning eller hvad?"_

"_Nej." Et smil lyste op på hans ansigt. "Den slags psykiske problemer lider varyler ikke af. Det er reserveret til jer mennesker."_

"_Ha, ha," mumlede jeg sarkastisk, men havde det faktisk bedre. Hvis jeg skulle være helt ærlig, var det dejligt at blive drillet. Det var noget genkendeligt fra hverdagen puttet ind i et mareridt._

"_Vil du se resten af vores værelser?"_

_Ordet vores var ikke ligeså slemt som før, men jeg ville stadig ønske, at han havde brugt et andet. Jeg trak på skuldrene, egentlig fuldstændig ligeglad med al luksussen omkring mig._

_Tilsyneladende havde jeg mit eget badeværelse, selvom det føltes, som om jeg fornærmede det, ved at tænke på det som et badeværelse. Det var en verden af marmor med et enormt sænket bassin for enden. Der var desuden et walk-in-closet, der var langt større end mit eget værelse derhjemme og som var fyldt med kostbare kjoler i alverdens farver. Jeg betragtede dem mistænksomt, som de hang side om side. _

"_Bruger I ikke sweatere eller hvad?" spurgte jeg til sidst. "Eller hvad med et par jeans?"_

_Marak lo af mit ansigtsudtryk. "Jeg ved ikke, hvad sweater eller jeans er, men hvis du ikke bryder dig om tøjet, kan du få syet noget andet." Hans smil voksede et bredt grin. "Jeg vil nyde at se dig i noget, som det du havde på første gang vi mødtes."_

_Jeg rødmede ved tanken om mit meget korte nattøj, der egentlig bare var en farvestrålende undertrøje og et par matchende og meget korte shorts. "Perverse varyl," mumlede jeg, og han lo igen._

"_Du kan ikke forvente, at du kan regne halvnøgen omkring uden at få visse reaktioner fra det modsatte køn," drillede han. "Du kan også låne noget af mit tøj, hvis du hellere vil det?" tilføjede han jokende, men jeg overvejede ideen alvorligt._

"_Kan jeg?" spurgte jeg til sidst, og han så chokeret på mig. Så lagde han hovedet tilbage og lo._


	9. Første dag, del 2

**Mangler et godt navn til kapitlet (og det sidste). Er der nogen, der har nogle forslag?**

**Ejer stadig ikke Det Skjulte Rige. Det gør den fantastiske Clare B., der nægter at skrive en 4'er :(**

**Ps. Er jeg for resten den ene der er forgabt i denne histories Marak?**

**Tilbage er der hvis kun at sige: Nyd kapitlet og husk at trykke review!**

* * *

><p><em>Da vi igen kom ud af hans gemakker, stirrede varylvagterne chokeret på mig, da jeg kom gående i en af Maraks vamse, som han havde kaldt den. Han var så høj, at den dækkede det øverste af mine lår, og selvom hans blik øjeblikkeligt var gledet beundrende op og ned af mine ben, nægtede jeg at lade det få mig til at skifte. Det var stadig langt bedre end den frygtelige bryllupskjole, der bragte alle de forkerte minder med sig.<em>

"_Hvor er vi på vej hen?" spurgte jeg bekymret, mens jeg småløb ved siden af Marak. Jeg var lidt bange for at spørge, men det var stadig bedre end at gå i uvished. Hvis han igen ville vise mig frem for alle de monstre, ville jeg i det mindste kunne forberede mig selv mentalt._

"_Det kommer an på, hvor du vil hen, smukke."_

"_Er det en fysisk umulighed for dig at svare på et simpelt spørgsmål?" Jeg bed mig selv i læben. Hvorfor var det, at i samme øjeblik han drillede mig, kom en af de spidse kommentarer bare flyvende ud? Før eller siden ville han miste tålmodigheden, og jeg brød mig ikke om tanken om, hvad han ville gøre ved mig, den dag det skete._

_Men som sædvanlig virkede Marak ikke sur, men sendte mig i stedet et smil, der kun kunne beskrives som stolt. "Nej, smukke. Men jeg håbede, at du ville fortælle mig, hvor du vil hen. De første par uger af en varylerkonges ægteskab tilbringes sammen med hans nye kone. Prøve at glæde hende."_

_Jeg overvejede trist, hvor mange ofrer der havde været før mig. Hvor mange kvinder der havde lidt en så frygtelig skæbne. "Hvor mange… koner har der været før mig?" Han ville nok ikke ligefrem sætte pris på det, at jeg sagde ofre._

"_Du er nummer 147, hvis jeg husker rigtigt, smukke. Vi kan se efter i optegnelserne en dag."_

_146 andre stakler, der havde levet mit mareridt, men til forskel fra mig både nat og dag. 146 uskyldige kvinder der havde mistet alt. "Optegnelserne?" gentog jeg, i stedet for at dele mine tanker med Marak._

"_Dronningens Årbøger. Der er vist femogfyrre bind."_

_Jeg trak lidt på skuldrene. "Hvad er det?"_

"_Det er kongernes optegnelser om deres koner. Vil du gerne se dem?"_

_Jeg overvejede det. Bøgerne interesserede mig. Var det muligvis en måde, at finde ud af noget om alle de kvinder før mig? Om de nogensinde var kommet over tabet på deres verden. Om de nogensinde havde elsket deres ægtemand, sådan som Marak håbede, at jeg en dag ville elske ham. "Ja," svarede jeg ærligt. "Men… vil der ikke være andre i biblioteket nu?" Jeg brød mig ikke om tanken om at møde flere varyler end nødvendigt. Jeg ville for alt i verden bare undgå deres stirrende blikke._

"_Det tvivler jeg på. De fleste fester."_

"_Fester?" Det lød forkert i mine øre. Det var svært at forestille sig de monsterlignende væsener fyre den af på et dansegulv._

"_Fejrer vores ægteskab. Officielt varer festlighederne femten dage. Som et symbol for hver af de femten første fædre."_

_Det gik op for mig, at de nok ikke festede på samme måde som derhjemme med masser af alkohol og høj musik. Her var nok snarere fornemme balkjoler og vals. _

_Vi gik videre i stilhed, og til min lettelse forsøgte Marak ikke at få en samtale i gang, og vi passerede ikke ret mange varyler på vores vej til biblioteket. Marak holdt høfligt døren for mig ind til biblioteket, og jeg trådte målløst indenfor._

_Det var i hvert fald noget andet end kommunebiblioteket derhjemme._

_Rummet var fuldstændig cirkulæret og så enormt, at det tog pusten fra mig. Utallige bøger dækkede væggene, og det himmelhøje loft var dækket med malerier af den slags man så i gamle, romerske kirker. _

"_Det er… wow," mumlede jeg målløs. Selvom jeg ikke var nogen læsehest, havde jeg altid holdt af at slappe af med en god bog, men jeg var sikker på, at ikke engang sminkedukkerne i min klasse kunne være uberørt af dette rum._

"_Wow?" Han hævede muntert det ene øjenbryn._

"_Jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg skal sige. Det er… wow."_

_Han lo dæmpet og tog min hånd. "Jeg regner med, at 'wow' i så fald er en god ting." Han trak mig med hen mod en af hylderne, og jeg kiggede interesseret på ham, da han stoppede op. Jeg kunne ikke se nogen stige, og hans kropsprog fortalte, at bogen han var ude efter ikke var nede i bunden. Så hævede omkring en kvadratmeter af gulvet sig pludselig, og jeg veg forskrækket tilbage – til Maraks åbenlyse morskab. Jeg så med store øjne til, som det hævede ham op i otte meters højde, inden det stod stille, mens han faldt adskillige bøger frem, for så at synke ned igen. _

"_Hvordan gjorde gulvet det?" spurgte jeg i samme øjeblik, Marak var nede på jorden igen. Jeg kunne ikke forestille mig, at de havde teknik til det. Faktisk troede jeg ikke på, at de havde så meget som en stikkontakt._

"_Magi, min smukke brud," lo han muntert. "Hvad ellers?"_

_Jeg valgte ikke at svare, men tog interesseret imod nogen af bøgerne, som han rakte mig dem. De var smukt indbundne og skreg nærmest til beskueren, at de var ældgamle. Jeg blev pludselig nervøs for at ødelægge dem._

_Marak førte mig over til en sofa, hvor jeg fraværende sank ned, mens jeg vendte og drejede bogen i hånden. Her havde en varylerkonge skrevet ordene ned om de kvinder, der som de eneste helt ville kunne forstå, hvad jeg gik igennem nu. Jeg åbnede den sultent, og skuffelsen vældede op i mig, da jeg opdagede, at jeg ikke kunne læse de dyrebare ord, der var skrevet med mærkelige symboler._

"_Varylsk," forklarede Marak, der havde bemærket mit skuffede udtryk. "Jeg kan lære dig at læse det, men der vil nok gå adskillige år, inden du selv kan." Han lo til mig. "Jeg skal nok læse op for dig indtil da," tilføjede han tilbydende._

_Jeg bladrede fascineret igennem bogen og bemærkede, som den ene skrift afløste den anden. "Hvad skriver de?" spurgte jeg ham. _

_Marak tog bogen ud af hånden på mig og lod blikket glide ned over siden. Så smilede han med noget, jeg mistænkte som lettelse._

"_Denne historie er skrevet af Marak Hestetand. Han var gift med et menneske ved navn…" han tøvede, som han bladrede igennem siderne. "Laura. Det her er skrevet otte måneder efter deres bryllup. Skal jeg læse ordret op eller vil du have den korte udgave?"_

"_Ordret." Jeg rettede mig forventningsfyldt op og ignorerede Maraks muntre blik. _

_Han rømmede sig og begyndte._

"_Lauras mareridt er vendt tilbage, selvom jeg troede – og tror – at hun er begyndt at få det bedre. Hun savner sin familie og græder over dem med få ugers mellemrum, men hun er også begyndt at smile til mig nu. Hun kaldte mig for længst ved navn og det er flere måneder siden, hun har adresseret mig med varylerkonge. Hun gyser ikke længere, når jeg rører hende, og oftere og oftere fylder glæden hendes brune øjne. Jeg er sikker på, at vores søn vil få hendes øjne."_

_Marak så interesseret op på mig. "Skal jeg fortsætte, eller har du først nogle spørgsmål?"_

"_Hvorfor er det med navnet så vigtigt? Og hvad mener han med, at han er sikker på, at deres søn får hendes øjne?"_

_Marak lo af min iver og lagde bogen fra sig. "Alle kongerne noterer, når hans kone for første gang kalder ham ved navn. Det viser, at hun ser ham som en person. Måske stadig ond, men trods alt ikke udelukkende et monster."_

"_Så dengang jeg kaldte dig ved navn…"_

"_Fattede jeg ikke, at jeg kunne være så heldig at finde en brud, der kaldte mig ved navn allerede før, vi var gift," afsluttede han sætningen for mig._

_Jeg forstod ikke rigtigt, hvad han mente med at være heldig. Hvorfor skulle det rage ham - varylerkongen – hvorvidt jeg så ham som et monster? Det var jo ikke ligefrem, fordi han havde ventet på min tilladelse, inden han slæbte mig herned. Jeg skød tanken fra mig. "Hvad mente du med, at han håbede, at barnet ville få hendes øjne?"_

"_Det er lidt mere kompliceret. Tror du, du vil kunne følge med?" drillede han, men ventede ikke på svar. "Det er en varylerkonges pligt at kidnappe en kvinde og gifte sig med hende, men det er ikke nok. Han skal også finde ting ved hende, han beundrer, og det er bedst, hvis han bliver interesseret i hende. De ting en varylerkonge elsker ved sin kone – og den anden vej omkring – kommer deres søn til at arve. Det kan for eksempel være hendes eller hans øjenfarve."_

_Jeg kastede et blik på Maraks øjne og gøs. Han bemærkede mit ubehag og lo drillende. "Det bliver nok din øjenfarve, smukke."_

"_Hvad hvis du ingen af dem beundrer øjenfarven ved den anden?"_

"_Så får han efter al sandsynlighed en helt tredje øjenfarve. Ikke at vi behøver at spekulere på det. Vores søn vil få din," sagde han selvsikkert._

_Jeg så usikkert på ham, ikke helt sikker på om han lige havde komplimenteret mig. "Beundrer du min øjenfarve?"_

_Marak smilede drillende til mig. "Ja, smukke. Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke det? Den er smuk."_

_Jeg flyttede utilpas på mig. Drenge havde før kaldt mine øjne smukke, men jeg havde altid været sikker på, at de bare håbede at få noget på den dumme. Det virkede ikke rigtig som Marak, og til min overraskelse opdagede jeg, at det virkelig betød noget for mig, hvorvidt han mente det._

"_Er der…" Jeg tøvede, pludselig bange for at han bare ville grine af mig._

"_Er der hvad, smukke?"_

_Og så igen lo han alligevel af mig hele tiden. "Er der… andet… du beundrer ved mig." Jeg kiggede ned på mine hænder. _

_Som frygtet lo Marak, og jeg rødmede ydmyget. "Dit hår," sagde han med et lille smil. "Jeg har aldrig set noget som det. Det har sådan en usædvanlig farve." _

_Jeg mærkede hans fingre glide igennem mine glatte, kedelige lokker, og det gik op for mig, at han ikke havde leet af mig. Jeg så op på ham igen._

"_Leverpostejfarvet?"_

"_Det er ikke leverpostejfarvet," sagde han med et smil, mens han legede med lokkerne om mit ansigt. Han betragtede mig drillende. "Jeg gad vide, om vores søn ville få noget fra mig?"_

_Nej. Afgjort ikke. Hvad fanden troede han selv?_

_Okay, måske lige hans stemme. Helt klart hans latter. Jeg betragtede indtrængende hans ansigt, og det gik op for mig, at hvis man så forbi alle hans usædvanlige træk, var han faktisk… flot, hvor mærkeligt det end var at tænke. Han havde i hvert fald flotte ansigtstræk. Jeg rødmede og var dybt taknemmelig over, at han ikke kunne læse tanker._

_Jeg trak lidt på skuldrene. "I hvert fald ikke din humor," mumlede jeg, og han lo igen._

* * *

><p><em>Resten af eftermiddagen gik på at Marak læste forskellige historier op om de tidligere varylerkongers koner. Han læste ikke udelukkende op fra dem, der trods alt fik en nogenlunde lykkelig slutning, men også fra de ulykkelige, hvilket jeg i al hemmelighed var taknemmelig for. Det overbevidste mig om, at han ikke bare fandt på det. Marak lo af min chokerede reaktion, da jeg opdagede, at der fandtes alfer, men jeg var for forbløffet til at tage mig af det. Jeg havde taget på alfejagt, da jeg var lille, men var faldet og havde slået hul på knæet. At opdage at alfer fandtes var fantastisk, men det var afskyeligt at høre på historierne om de stakkels, fangede kvinder, der åbenbart alle sammen savnede stjernehimlen. Noget sagde mig, at de ikke ville bryde sig om New York City. <em>

_Jeg hørte om koner, der havde prøvet at slå deres mand eller endda dem selv ihjel, og efterhånden forstod jeg, hvorfor Marak syntes, at jeg var modig. _

_Der var kun én historie, jeg virkelig ønskede at høre, men Marak læste den ikke op for mig, og jeg turde ikke spørge efter den. Historien om hans forældre. Jeg spekulerede svagt på, om hans mor havde elsket ham og hans far, eller om hun havde hadet hendes egen søn, men det virkede som noget alt for personligt at spørge om._

_Efter historien om dengang Marak Flagermusvinges kone fortalte ham, at hun ventede deres søn, samlede Marak bøgerne sammen, mens han smilede af mit skuffede udtryk. "Det er på tide med aftensmad," lo han. "Jeg har ikke fået noget siden morgenmaden."_

_Jeg opdagede til min overraskelse, at jeg også var sulten, men havde været så fanget af historierne, at jeg end ikke havde ænset det. "Bliver maden bragt op?" spurgte jeg bekymret. Jeg brød mig ikke om endnu engang at måtte udholde varylernes stirren, mens de satte maden fra sig. Maraks svar var dog endnu værre, end jeg frygtede._

"_Nej, vi spiser i festsalen. Det er på tide, at mine undersåtter ser den konges kone, der hele tiden formåede at stikke af."_

_Jeg stivnede. Flere timer sammen med den monstrøse hob, der havde skreget af fryd, mens jeg nærmest blev tortureret, der alle sammen ville sidde og stirre på mig. Jeg gøs, men Marak så ikke ud til at bemærke det, som han trak af sted med mig. Jeg skulle lige til at kæmpe imod, inden jeg kom på bedre tanker. Selv hvis jeg formåede at stikke af, ville Marak bare udsætte mig for det samme i morgen nat. Eller natten efter det. Det svimlede for mig, som jeg indså, at jeg aldrig ville kunne stikke af fra Marak igen. _

_Festsalen var vist ligeså blærende som resten af det her sted åbenbart var, men jeg havde svært ved at se andet end de hundredvis af varyler, der alle tav, da mig og Marak trådte ind._

_Mit hjerte hamrede så højt, at jeg var sikker på, at Marak kunne høre det, da han trak mig hen til et par pladser ved højbordet. Det svimlede for mig, som hoben bragte minderne om min bryllupsceremoni tilbage, og jeg sank taknemmeligt ned i stolen._

_Marak så ikke ud til at ænse de mange stirrende blikke, som han fyldte begge vores tallerkener med mad, der sikkert var ekstremt lækkert, men som jeg var sikker på, at jeg ville kaste op, hvis jeg spiste noget af._

"_Ikke sulten?" spurgte han afslappet, da jeg ikke gjorde mine til at begynde at spise._

_Jeg rystede kort på hovedet og gjorde mit bedste for ikke at se på monstrene omkring mig. Jeg kunne føle Marak betragte mig, mens jeg stirrede intenst på mine knyttede hænder. Dog ikke så intenst, som hoben stirrede på mig._

_Jeg kunne føle, at Marak lænede sig ind mod mig, og tvang mig selv til at kigge op i hans glødende øjne. "Kan du se varylen med de enorme, hvide horn?" hviskede han, så lavt at kun jeg kunne høre det. "Ham den høje, der sidder helt ude til højre i salen?"_

_Jeg tvang mig selv til at lade blikket glide hen over mængden, inden det endelig faldt på ham. Han lignede en djævel, og min kvalme tiltog. _

"_Ville du tro på mig, hvis jeg fortalte dig om dengang, da han var seksten og sneg sig ind i pigernes omklædningsrum? En af de mere magiske af pigerne kastede med ham med magi ud i toilettet, hvor hans hoved sad fast i flere timer. Takket været hornene." _

_Jeg stirrede på Marak. "Virkelig?" Jeg så på varylen igen. Han så ikke længere helt så skræmmende ud. Hornene var endda helt humoristiske nu._

"_Kan du også se ham, der sidder omkring tyve pladser længere henne? Ham, der er helt dækket af lang, grå pels?"_

* * *

><p><em>Resten af aftenen var ikke en tiendedel så slem, som jeg havde frygtet, og hvis jeg skulle være helt ærlig overfor mig selv, så var det Maraks skyld. Han lokkede tålmodigt maden i mig, mens han fortalte underholdende historier om de forskellige varyler, som han prøvede at få mig til at finde i mængden. Det var lidt ligesom Find Holger med den undtagelse, at når man fandt ham, blev man belønnet med en historie, der for det meste ville have fået mig til at lægge flad af grin, hvis bare situationen havde været en anden.<em>

_Først langt senere på aftenen, blev jeg igen nervøs. Jeg vidste, at Marak havde sovet i samme seng som mig natten før, men at krybe ind til ham under dynen fik mig alligevel til at rødme. Jeg stod usikkert foran vores store himmelseng, iført den himmelblå natkjole jeg havde fundet i mit nye skab. Marak lå allerede i sengen, mens han betragtede mig med et lille smil. Jeg havde på fornemmelsen, at han nød mit tydelige ubehag._

"_Kommer du ikke i seng?" spurgte han uskyldigt og bekræftede min mistro._

"_Er nej en mulighed?" Jeg brød mig ikke om at sove ved siden af ham. Selvom jeg ikke længere var så bange for ham, som jeg havde været, tiltalte tanken om at ligge forsvarsløs og bevidstløs i hans arme mig ikke._

"_Nej," svarede han leende og stod op for at gå over til mig. Hans blik gled beundrende over min krop, og jeg ønskede pludselig, at jeg havde tænkt mere på ærbarhed og mindre på komfort, da jeg valgte kjolen, der ikke engang dækkede mine lår helt. "Kom her," lo han muntert og fejede bogstaveligt talt benene væk under mig, inden han bar mig over til sengen. Jeg rødmede let, da han trak mig ind til sig, mens hans langsomme hjerteslag var så beroligende, at jeg ikke kunne få mig til at trække mig væk. Jeg mærkede hans fingre glide igennem mit hår, og hans anden hånd holde mig fast ind mod hans krop, men han prøvede ikke at gramse på mig, og jeg lod mine øjne synke i, mens jeg koncentrerede mig om hans hjerteslag._

_Langsomt døsede jeg hen i en varylerkonges arme._

* * *

><p><strong>Nå, hvad synes i? Fantastisk? Forfærdeligt? Gudeskønt? Burde brændes?<strong>

**Tryk review! :)**


End file.
